A living Fear
by Emmi30307
Summary: Robin and Raven go for a little visit to Gotham. What happens when Raven goes up against the Scarecrow Rob/Rae
1. Chapter 1

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 1**

"You're not coming" Robin told them. "Someone has to stay here to protect the city." "Well you're not going after Slade alone. I'm going with you" Raven said and gave him a look that said 'I'm coming with you whether you like it or not.' "If someone is going with Friend Robin, maybe I should be the one to go with him instead of Friend Raven?" Starfire suggested liking any idea that would allow her to be alone with the Boy Wonder. "I'll be able to heal him if he gets hurt though Starfire, I'll be back in two minutes then we can leave" Raven said before walking to her room to pack a small bag. Robin sighed thinking _great, how am I supposed to explain why I brought back up?_ "Cyborg you're in charge. Beastboy please don't break anything that can't be fixed." Robin turned to the pouting Starfire "Don't let them kill each other" he gave her a hug as Raven reappeared. "And how are we getting….where ever it is we're going?" Raven asked sounding board as she leaned in the doorframe a small backpack in hand. "Well I was planning on taking the train, but now if you wanted to you could teleport us" He suggested as they walked out of the tower. "You would have to tell me where we're going and what it looks like so I can picture it in my mind" She tried to keep her monotone voice steady thinking _I am so glad I get to go with him, maybe I can…._ Raven was jerked out of her thoughts by Robin. "Well we are going to Gotham we are meeting…a friend of mine, out on the edge of the city" and he continued to describe where they were meeting his _friend_ since Raven had never been there before.

Raven teleported them and they shortly arrived in the exact spot where they were supposed to be. While Raven had been teleporting them she had been thinking very carefully, and she had decided to tell him. "Robin, there's something I need to tell you." Robin got up from where he had been sitting against the "Welcome to Gotham City" sign and walked over to her. "What's on your mind Raven?" he asked the dark sorceress. "Well I don't know how well you will take this but here it goes. I like you, a lot" Raven took a deep breath, that glad she had finally told him. "That's also why I fought against the idea of Starfire coming with you instead" she added hesitantly. Robin just stood there, shocked "Raven….." his voice was drowned out by the bat mobiles arrival. "Robin, I don't remember inviting you to bring a guest" Batman's voice was cold. "I didn't invite her, she insisted on coming with me." Robin said in a voice just as cold as Batman's. "Whatever just get in and make sure she'll keep her mouth shut" Batman ordered them. Robin got in closely followed by Raven who was stunned quiet by both of their harshness. The ride was long and silent. The silence was only broken once by Batman when he commanded "Close your eyes" to which Raven silently complied.

Raven was just wondering when she would be able to open her eyes when she heard Robins voice not as cold this time. "You can open your eyes Raven" and she did to find herself in a large cave. "Can she be trusted" Batman's cold voice asked as he watched her from farther away. "Of course she can, she's a member of my team!" Robin yelled loudly as Raven got out and looked around. "I heard screaming and I knew that Master Dick must be here" an older man chuckled and walked up to Robin to give him a friendly hug, "Welcome home Master Dick" he said. "Thanks Alfred it's good to be back. Oh Alfred this is…" Robin turned around to find Raven was gone. Looking around he spotted her over by the super computer. "Raven" his voice came out a little harsher than he had meant, but she shouldn't be wandering around the bat cave. Raven hurried back over when she heard the tone of his voice. "Alfred this is Raven, Raven this is Alfred" Robin introduced them. As Batman walked over he said "Take her up stairs and give her a room." "Right away sir, come with me Miss Raven. Do you have any bags or anything that needs to come up stairs with us?" Alfred asked in a friendly tone. It was the nicest she had been spoken to since getting in the bat mobile. Raven nodded as her backpack floated over into her waiting hands. "Um, lead the way I guess" She said suddenly unsure about going upstairs without Robin. "Go on Raven, I'll be up to check on you in a bit." Robin told her seeing her hesitant to follow Alfred upstairs. He gave her a smile making sure that the bat didn't see. Robin knew he was in for an earful, he was just glad that Batman was being generous enough to wait for Raven to leave so he could at least get his lecture in private.

As soon as the clock door closed Batman began. "How could you have been so stupid to let that girl come with you? Is the secret so meaningless to you now that your whole city knows who you are?" He continued ranting like that for a good 10 minutes before Robin could get a word in edgewise. Finally getting sick of it Robin yelled "BRUCE! I didn't invite her to come with me. I didn't want her to come. I tried to get her to stay back at the tower; it was the most I could do to keep my whole team from coming. Look she came because the team thinks I was going after Slade and they wanted me to have back up in case something happened! And she doesn't know who I really am; the secret means everything to me. None of my team mates knows where or WHO I am. So calm the hell down ok? If you're so upset over it we'll leave right now" Robin said turning to the door to go find Raven. "Dick, you know you can't leave again. At least not yet, I need a hand with something. That's why you're here." Bruce took off his mask. "I'm going to the office tomorrow but I'll be home at 1 for lunch. I expect you to be here so we can catch up, it HAS been over year since you were last here" and with that Bruce turned to change out of his costume. "Wait what about Raven?" Robin asked his guardian narrowing his eyes at him. "Can she be trusted?" Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course she can! She has saved the city hundreds of times, not to mention the individual lives of the citizens, the team and mine!" Robin screamed at him. "She can stay but she better keep quiet" Bruce replied still not looking at Robin before melting into the shadows of another part of the cave.

Raven looked back but didn't see a door. _Where did it go?_ "Um Alfred, where did the door go?" She asked the old butler quietly. "Oh it's still there Miss Raven, it's the clock, it conceals the bat cave from our normal house guests." Alfred explained and continued to lead her to the guest room that she would be using while at the manor. "How big is this place?" Raven asked pausing shortly to look out one of the large windows in the hallway they were currently walking down. "Here we are Miss" Alfred opened one of the doors for her to go in. "Thank you and you don't have to call me Miss Raven it's not like I live here, just Raven is ok with me." She told him wandering around the spacious and nearly empty bedroom. "Oh no that would be rude and not to mention informal of me" Alfred informed her. "Master Dick should be up soon, I will be in the kitchen. If you need anything just call and I'll be up as soon as I can" He smiled at her before closing the door behind him and going downstairs to the kitchen to warm up dinner for Bruce.

Someone knocked on her door about 5 minutes later and came right in when he didn't get an answer. "Raven" he said quietly in fear of waking her up since it was after 2 am. Looking around the dark room he saw her cloaked figure by the window. "Raven" he repeated only louder this time. She turned around and slid into a fighting stance as he walked up to her. "Whoa take it easy" he said jokingly putting his hands up in surrender. "Robin…is that you?" Raven asked not believing her eyes. "Yeah Rae. Sorry Bruce's rule: no capes upstairs" he said shrugging walking into the moon light next to her. "Look about what you told me earlier-" "Don't Robin. It's fine I don't know what made me say that. Let's just forget about it ok?" She turned her back to him and tried to walk to the bed but his hand on her shoulder stopped her. Robin turned her around "What if I don't want to forget?" "Huh" He gently kissed her lips. "The bathroom this the third down on the left and I'm right across the hall if you need anything. Night Rae" and with that Robin left Raven with her thoughts. Robin got in bed and quickly fell asleep worn out after his little spat with Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2

**A living Fear**

**Chapter 2**

Raven was up early. She showered and changed into a fresh uniform. She bumped into Robin on her way back to her room while he was on his way to the bathroom. "Morning" she said passing him with a small smile. "Morning, hey did you bring any civilian clothes?" Robin asked hoping she did. "No, I thought we'd be fighting and patrolling so I didn't grab any" Ravens small smile disappeared. "Don't worry about it, we can fix that easily. Wanna go to the dining room or do you want to wait for me?" She thought about the size of the house "I'll wait for you" she said going into her room. Less than 10 minutes later Robin was leading her down the giant staircase and through the house to the dining room where two places were set. Alfred was bringing out two plates filled will bacon, waffles, eggs, and sausages. "What would you like to drink" he asked them. "Coffee" Robin replied, "Um, herbal tea if you have it" Raven sat in her chair looking at her lap as Alfred went to get their drinks. "Why are you so quiet, you ok" She saw the concern for her on his face, it felt good to know someone was worried and actually cared about her. "Yea, I'm fine. I'm just worried about doing or saying something wrong" she told him, and it sounded silly but she knew Robin would take it seriously. "Don't worry, the only person here who would judge you here is not even on the property at the moment and won't be for a while. And besides I'll always defend you like I did last night" She gave him a weird look but before she could say anything Alfred came back in with the drinks. "Quite right Miss Raven. I heard the fight from the laundry room, he tried to set Master Bruce straight about your loyalty to your team and your trustworthiness" he confirmed. "So Alfred can we go get Raven some clothes, she only brought her costume" Robin explained while Raven sipped her tea. "Mmmmm Alfred this tea is delicious, thank you." Raven said enjoying this new tea he made her. "You're very welcome Miss Raven, and of course we can go and get her some clothes" Alfred told them cheerily walking back to the kitchen. "I don't have enough money for new clothes" Raven looked at Robin. "Don't worry, I have a credit card hooked up to Bruce's account, he'll never notice a bit disappearing to get you some clothes" he squeezed her arm. They finished their breakfast while Robin and Alfred answered a few of Ravens questions about Gotham and everything and EVERYONE in it. Including the Batman and Batgirl who she learned had "disappeared" no long after Robin did.

After breakfast they got in the car and went clothes shopping. They went to so many clothes stores that Raven lost count after 14 different stores. And what amazed her more was that Robin seemed determined to buy her every article of clothes that fit her. "Ro- er I mean Richard seriously, you don't need to get to get me anything else" She told him walking towards yet another store. "I know I want to" Robin grabbed her hand. "Won't Bruce be mad when he notices all that money missing from the bank" Raven protested trying her best to resist his strong hold and not go into the store. "I'll just tell him that it's stuff for the tower." Robin reasoned giving up on trying to drag her. "He seemed pretty mad last night, and I don't want to make it worse than I already did by coming with you." Raven turned away from him and started walking towards where she thought the car was. But unfortunately for her Robin still had her hand and he turned her around again. "Look Bruce was just well; he was just shocked to be honest. You didn't do anything wrong, it's my fault and he knows it. I'm the one who let you come here with me." Raven was looking at the sidewalk. He was in trouble and it was her fault, she felt extremely guilty. He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted it a bit so she would look at him. "Maybe you can help fix things between Bruce and me" Robin smiled at her and at the idea of finally fixing things between him and old Bats. "Ok, but no more clothes" she leaned her head against his chest for a moment enjoying it. Robin looked at his watch to see that it was 12:30 "Oh shoot, we got to head back to the mansion. Bruce will be home in 30 minutes!" Robin pulled a surprised Raven over to where Alfred was with the car.

They arrived back at the manor with 15 minutes before Bruce was supposed to be back. The two Titans took the bags up to Ravens room while Alfred went to make lunch. Robin dropped the bags next to the bed and Raven put down hers there as well. "You know what Raven?" Robin moved so that the bags weren't separating them. Raven just looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. Robin closed the distance between them in one more step and captured her lips with his. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist when she responded to the kiss. Uncertainly she curled her arms around his neck and let her eyes close. When Raven opened her eyes again Robin was laying on the bed and she was on top of him and blushed. Someone knocked on the door and her blush grew as she got off him and went to open the door. Robin sat up abruptly when Raven said "Mr. Wayne" she was shocked. She had only seen him as Batman. "Lunch will be ready any minute" he informed Raven looking her up and down quickly. "Oh um ok we'll be right down" she said not looking him in the eye. Bruce started to leave then realized what she had said. "Ok-wait 'we'?" he asked with narrowed eyes in an even colder voice than last night. Robin quickly jumped off the bed and walking to the door determined to keep him from saying anything to her. "Yes I was just helping Raven with something. But we're coming down" Robin said grabbing Ravens hand and leading her out the door and down the hall before Bruce could further anger him. Robin led them into another spare room. Raven said quietly "Robin, please." Robin looks at her wrist and quickly released it realizing he left a mark behind. He punched a nearby wall leaving a decent sized dent in it. Raven put a hand on his shoulder; he looked at her and immediately deflated. "I'm sorry he just, ugh…. I left so I wouldn't have to deal with him. It's why I rarely come home" Robin leaned on the wall, unable to find the energy to be angry as Raven hugged him. She wasn't used to seeing him like this. This was a whole new side of him she didn't even know he had. "I'm ok come let's go eat, I'm sure whatever Alfred whipped up will be delicious. His food always is." Letting go of him Raven walked out the door and started down the hallway but stopped and looked back at Robin when she realized he wasn't behind her. "Uh, Raven the dining rooms this way." He was standing in the middle of the hall with a smile pointing in the other direction. "Oops" she shrugged and walked back to Robin letting him lead this time.

They made it to the dining room without denting anymore walls or getting turned around. Bruce just looked up from where he sat at the head of the table. Robin and Raven took their seats on either side of him. "Ah perfect timing Master Dick" Alfred greeted them at they took their seats and he set out the food. They ate in silence after Alfred disappeared. "How did you two spend your morning?" Bruce asked them after a while. "We went out into the city" Robin said smirking at Raven who smiled at him, neither mentioning how much they spent. Bruce who noticed the smirk looked at Robin then at Raven and back at Robin again. "Have you ever been to Gotham before Raven?" Bruce asked the quite girl. "No Mr. Wayne, it is a very nice city" she said looking at the table. "Please call me Bruce" she simply nodded noticing that the ice cold tone he had used earlier was gone. "Yeah, there's a fair in in town tonight and tomorrow. I was thinking we could go tonight. Gotham's fairs are always fun" Robin told Bruce and asked Raven. "Sounds-" Bruce cut off her reply. "No you're here for a reason Dick. I'm sorry but you're not going. You're coming out on patrol with me." Raven could feel Robins anger radiating off him. "It's ok, you can show me more of the city while we are out, I'd love to see Gotham after the sun goes down" Raven said trying to cheer him up a bit. "NO! I won't be able to babysit you while on patrol, this is too dangerous." Bruce said. Raven was furious. She could feel her rage towards him rising and knew she wouldn't be able to fight it much longer, so she just stood up and walked out of the room. She could feel Bruce's eyes follow her out the door. Robin was just as, if not more furious than Raven was. "SHE DOESN'T NEED TO BE BABYSAT! She's not an amateur. She can hold her own; she's a hero for god's sake!" Robin was shouting, and instead of doing something he would regret later he left looking for Raven. Bruce got up right behind him following Robin.

"Richard!" Bruce said following Robin into the living room. "Don't say another word to him" Raven said. She was on her hands and knees in the middle of the floor trying to hold it in. "Look" Bruce was interrupted by Raven growling and getting up from the floor. She whipped around and had four red eyes. Bruce flinched. Black tentacles started coming from the bottom of her jeans and her sleeves. Bruce was frozen to the spot in shock and although he would never admit it just a bit of fear of the girl. Robin just walked up to her; he wasn't scared he just wanted to help her. All Ravens attention was on Bruce and she was slowly advancing on him. She turned when she felt someone grab her arm. Robin pulled her into a hug and held her until he felt her body slowly relax before pulling away just enough to look into her two amethyst eyes. Raven buried her face in his chest extremely embarrassed, sobbing "I'm sorry" over and over. "I just couldn't control it" "It's ok, Rae. No harm done" Robin comforted her. Bruce regained his composure and walked over "Raven" he said. She practically shied away from his voice. Robin was lowering her to the floor, pulling her into his lap. Bruce got down so he was eye to eye with Raven and gently placed his hand over hers. "Raven I'm sorry, I…I know that you don't need to be watched. It's just that Gotham's a dangerous city and I just didn't want to put another young partner in danger" Bruce told her. Raven bravely met his gaze "It's ok" she said in her reliable monotone. "I'm not staying here though, I'm coming tonight whether you like it or not" she said sounding braver than she felt. "Is there anywhere I can meditate" Raven asked the Boy Wonder. Robin rested his forehead against hers with a cocky smile playing upon his lips. "In this huge place, hmmm, yeah I think it's possible" They got up off the floor and left the room hand in hand with a wide-eyed Bruce watching and wondering.

Raven meditated on a balcony for the rest of the day while Robin watched her, trying to memorize every little detail. When the sun went down he spoke. "Raven, we should probably go get ready to leave" Getting out of her lotus position Raven stood up and looked at him "Let's go" she said and they quietly walked back into the house.

All dressed in their uniforms Robin and Raven made their way to the Bat cave. "So how do you open the clock?" Raven wondered out loud. "That's simple you just set the time." Robin told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and opened the clock. "After you" he bowed allowing her to go first. Raven giggled "Thank you." and walked down the stone steps. The small smile that had been on her face disappeared the second she saw Batman standing there waiting for them. "Took you long enough" he huffed walking over and getting in the bat mobile. "Don't take anything he says with that mask on to heart" Robin whispered as he passed her. Raven got in after Robin and they sped off. _Now I know where Robin learned to drive _she thought. "So who are we looking for and why" Robin asked Batman without looking at him. "The Scarecrow, he planted his fear toxin bombs all over the city and we only have till midnight to find all 10, de-activate them and find him" Robin nodded thinking about the best way to do this. "Well do we know-" Robin was cut off as Batman pulled in to an ally across from a rundown building. "That place is buzzing with people" Raven told them censing the auras of many people from the building. Batman opened his mouth only to close it again not bothering to ask how she knew. "Let's try the roof" Robin suggested nodding to Raven. She cloaked the three of them in her black magic and teleported them to the roof. "A little warning would be nice" Batman said dryly, landing only semi-gracefully instead of on his feet like the other two. They went in through one of the sky lights and silently took down the two guards that were there. The three of them crept silently down the dark corridor. Walking through a door Batman was instantly attacked by two oversized body guards. Another one took on Robin. Raven walked in and saw the Scarecrow. She flew at him but stopped when he threw two small silver balls at her that exploded when they hit the ground under her. She could feel herself falling, the ground catching up to her body. Then everything went black.

She couldn't remember what had happened or how she had gotten there. She lifted her head a bit and looked around. She was in a deserted parking lot. She saw them. Robin and Batman, they were walking away talking about something. But she couldn't tell what about. "Robin" she called, they weren't too far away. "Robin" she called again a bit louder. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Please help me, I'm hurt" she said. "You'll be fine" he said harshly before walking faster to catch up with Batman. "No, no! Don't go!" Tears stung her eyes. "Please don't leave me" she whispered sobbing full force. "Please don't…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A living Fear**

**Chapter 3**

Raven woke up screaming with tears streaming down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands and was instantly wrapped in strong arms. She looked up to see Robin's unmasked concerned face looking down at her. _He's still here…_She jumped when the bat mobile came roaring into the cave. Robin held her close and she buried her face in his chest as he rubbed calming circles on her back. "How is she?" Bruce asked walking up to the cot to check her vitals. Raven looked up at him again. "I was so worried about you" he whispered, almost afraid that if he spoke too loud she would break. "D-d-don't l-leave m-me" she stuttered between quiet body rocking sobs. "Look I know we need to talk and that will happen up stairs" Robin told Bruce, lifting Raven into his arms and walking up the stairs. Robin sat with Raven next to him on the couch. "Alfred, would you mind bringing over a blanket?" Robin asked the butler. "Of course sir, right away" he replied walking to a closet. Raven was still trembling as Alfred laid the blanket over them. Alfred went to brew coffee, almost positive that it would be needed as Bruce walked through the clock with an unreadable expression on his face. "Is she ok" Bruce asked Robin sitting in an armchair opposite the couch. Robin just looked at him unsure of how to answer his question, when he himself didn't even know if she was ok or not. Raven looked at Bruce and shook her head 'no' which was just barely noticeable. "Did you catch the Scarecrow?" Robin asked hoping he wouldn't blame him or worse Raven. "Yes, he and a few of his goons were still there when I got back. They are at Archam right now" Robin nodded. "Alfred why don't you take Raven to her room?" Bruce said seeing that the girl was falling asleep on Robin. "Come along Miss" Alfred said helping Raven to her feet. "Robin…" She said. _I don't want to go, he'll leave me _she thought as the fear began to show in her eyes. "You don't have to go Raven" Robin walked over to her as a dizzy spell took hold of her. Raven swayed in his arms trying desperately to stay on her feet. "We can talk in the morning" Robin told Bruce picking Raven up bridal style and carrying her upstairs.

"R-Robin" She asked quietly as they went up the stairs. "Yes Rae" Robin looked at her in his arms. "I don't want to be alone tonight" Raven admitted quietly. Nodding Robin set her down on her bed and took a shirt and pair of shorts out of the shopping bags. "Here why don't you get changed then we'll go in my room" he said giving her the clothes. Raven nodded and he turned around pretty sure she wouldn't want him to leave. Waiting a few minutes Robin asked "You all done?" His question was answered with a little "Uh huh" Turning around her scooped her up and they went across the hall to his room. Laying Raven down in his king sized bed Robin turned out the lights and crawled in bed next to her. Raven just lay there next to Robin, glad that he wasn't going to make her stay in her room alone. "Thank you" she whispered before drifting off to sleep curled with her back pressed against his chest. Robin glanced at the clock seeing that it read1:07 AM before falling asleep as well.

Robin woke up when Raven started thrashing around in her sleep. Robin sat up about to gently shake her but she screamed before he could. "Raven" he shook her roughly, desperately trying to wake her. She kept screaming, which shortly brought Bruce and Alfred running in. "What's going on" the both asked as they ran in. "I don't know, she just started screaming and I can't wake her up" Robin was beyond scared. He didn't know what to do and by the looks of it Bruce and Alfred didn't have any ideas either. Raven had been screaming for well over five minutes when she started crying and finally woke up. Robin immediately pulled her into his arms. He didn't say anything, just rubbed her back trying to calm her down. After she had calmed down a bit Robin said "Raven, please don't cry it was just a nightmare. It's over now" "Please I don't want to go back to sleep" she seemed so small curled up in a ball against his chest. "It's ok you don't have to go back to sleep if you don't want to Rae" Robin reassured her. "How about something to help you relax" Bruce offered "Yes I believe a cup of tea would do it" Alfred added. Raven didn't appear to hear them; she had started to fall asleep in Robins arms but she would jerk herself awake, every time taking longer and longer to wake herself up. Bruce whispered something to Alfred as he went by but Robin couldn't make out what he said. Alfred came back a few minutes later and gave Raven her tea. Her hands were shaking and Robin put his over hers to steady them. Raven took a few small sips before giving it back to Alfred and resting her head on Robin's chest again. "Why don't we lie down and get comfortable ok" Robin knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, he could see it in her eyes. "Promise you won't leave me" her voice was hoarse from screaming. "I promise" he laid her down and pulled the blankets up over them. Bruce was still leaning against the wall, watching and waiting to speak with Robin. Only after hearing her breathing deepen did he walk up to the bed to see Robin still awake. "Hall in 5 minutes" Bruce said just barely loud enough to hear before walking out into the hall to wait. Robin slowly slipped his arm from around Raven and made sure she was covered with the blanket before making his way to the hall to see what Bruce wanted that was so important it couldn't wait a few hours. "Why is she in your room or more importantly in your bed?" Bruce asked evenly even though he was furious. "She was scared and didn't want to be alone." Robin matched his even tone. Bruce sighed tiredly "Look I know _something _is going on between you two. I'm not blind and I won't allow you to have a-" "Bruce, we didn't do anything. You saw the look on her face when Alfred offered to bring her upstairs. That wasn't and act! She was really scared" Robin was horrified at what the other man was implying. "That's not-" Bruce started "Nothing happened and nothing is going to happen, I swear on my parents graves! Now, good night!" Robin turned and went back to his bed shutting his door behind him. Robin saw his clock read 3:59 and thought _at least Raven will get some sleep tonight._ Replacing his arm around Raven he almost instantly fell back asleep.

"No….no…NOOOOO!" Robin was awake in an instant. Raven was sitting next to him crying after calling out in her sleep. "Shhhh its ok Raven, its ok" Robin was seriously worried about her. "You left me" she covered her face with her hands. "No, Rae. I didn't leave you, I'd never leave you" he brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face and his hand lingered on her cheek. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and Raven covered his hand with hers. The tears stopped coming as she looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity behind his words. "Come on why don't we go have some breakfast" Robin suggested hearing her stomach growl. She took his hand and they went to find Alfred. "Alfred could you whip up some waffles" Robin asked when they found the butler dusting in the living room. "Of course, Miss Raven how are you this morning?" Alfred turned his gentle gaze on Raven. "I'm ok I guess" She said looking around the room. Ravens cheeks turned bright red as a vase blew up. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean too." "How about we go to the sunroom so you can meditate" Robin told her. "And I shall bring your food in there so you may enjoy the sun!" Alfred agreed. "Is Bruce home?" Robin asked knowing he wouldn't be happy if he found out about them eating anywhere other than the dining room. "Yes, but he is working out and we'll keep it between us" Alfred smiled at them before walking away. "What's the sunroom?" Raven asked as they headed to a part of the mansion she hadn't seen yet. "It's my favorite room in the whole house, come on you'll love it" Robin said leading her down another hallway.

The sunroom was beautiful. It was made completely of glass and had a nice plush carpet with a couch and coffee table in the middle of it. "Robin it's so nice in here." She had taken a few steps in front of him and was looking around. "I knew you would like it in here" he said hugging her from behind. Raven got in her lotus position and levitated a few feet off the floor. Robin lay on the floor under her just watching and admiring her. Soon his thoughts turned to the previous night. _She was so scared, and I couldn't wake her up. What could have caused it…..it must have been something the Scarecrow did…._ Robin's train of thought ended there when he heard the sunroom door open, but he didn't move figuring it was just Alfred. "Raven" the cold voice scared her out of her meditative state and she fell out of the air, landing on Robin with a small 'thud'. Bruce walked around the couch that was in the middle of the room and frowned at the scene in front of him. Robin was on the floor with Raven straddling him, her hands on his chest both their faces flushed. "Richard" the two on the floor both stiffened when he spoke. "Yes Bruce" Robin asked in a tight voice. "Get up and come with me" Bruce's hands were on his hips. Raven got off him quickly and scooted a little ways further away from Bruce as it he worried was going to attack her. The fear Robin saw last night when she woke up had returned to Ravens eyes. Raven took a few steps closer to Robin but stopped when she saw the glare Bruce was giving her. "Don't…." she reached out her hand as Robin turned to go with Bruce. Raven whimpered and held herself. Robin heard her whimper and looked at her over his shoulder. Casting a quick glance back at Bruce, Robin went over to Raven and held her in his arms. Bruce reached the door and looked back to see Robin wasn't following him. "Dick, come" he commanded. Robin took a deep breath and looked in to Ravens eyes. "No Bruce. I won't leave Raven, especially not when she's upset like this." "True as that may be" Bruce started "I didn't think you would want to discuss this in front of her." "Whatever you have to say in front of me you can say in front of Raven" Robin never took his eyes off of the purple haired beauty, hoping she knew what she meant to him. Bruce merely shrugged and said "have it your way." Robin sighed suddenly afraid of what he just dragged Raven into. Bruce walked to the back of the couch and leaned on it a little preparing his lecture in his head. "You know how I feel about relationships. They become a weakness. Something or SOMEONE" he looked pointedly at Raven "for your enemies to use against you." Bruce said annoyed with at glare to match. "Yes I know all this, you told me this a thousand times before." Robin reminded him trying to keep his voice even. "And yet you go and get yourself a girlfriend anyway" Bruce continued as if Robin hadn't even spoken. "Look I'm not a kid anymore and I don't live-" Bruce silenced him with a death glare that's scares The Joker. "I don't agree with this little relationship" Raven looked at the floor and Robin moved protectively in front of her not knowing what was next. "BUT I can tell you truly care for Raven and I'll support your relationship" his gaze softened looking at Raven and she looked up from the floor. "Thank you Bruce" Robin said nodding. Ravens eyes shone with the beginning of hope as she quietly said "Thank you." Bruce smiled at them. "Here is your brea- oh Master Bruce, what are you doing in here?" Alfred asked trying but failing to put the tray of food out of sight. "I just came to check on Raven and see how she was doing after last night" Bruce said "And I thought maybe we could all get to know each other better over breakfast" "Marvelous idea sir" Alfred walked over and placed the tray of food on the coffee table in the middle of the room while Bruce sat on the couch and Robin and Raven took seats on the floor in front the coffee table. Raven realized something during breakfast; Bruce was dark and doesn't like to share his secrets any more than she does. _That was why he had been so harsh when he picked us up _Raven realized.


	4. Chapter 4

**A living Fear**

**Chapter 4**

"How about we go to that fair tonight" Bruce suggested and Robins jaw hung open. Raven watched confused as Bruce raised an eyebrow and asked chuckling "What, I thought you wanted to go?" "Of course, you want to go right Rae? It'll better than the ones back home" Robin looked at Raven hoping she would let herself have some fun. "Yeah sounds good" She said trying to sound enthusiastic. "We don't have to go if you don't want to" _He just wants me to enjoy myself_. "I would go anywhere with you" Raven said meaning it and leaned on Robins shoulder with the smallest of smiles on her lips. After breakfast Raven went out on the deck to finish her meditation. She paused at the door looking uncertain "You'll still be here when I get back?" she looked at Robin who nodded. "I'll be right here" Raven smiled and sat in the sun for a moment before levitating about two feet. "I'm so worried about her" Robin muttered to the man on the couch taking a seat next to him. "What do you mean?" Bruce questioned. "She, she's not always like this, like usually she likes her space. Her privacy is the world to her. Raven never shows her emotions, especially her fear" Robin sighed "Some things wrong but I can't figure out what!" "Well, when did she start acting differently?" Bruce asked taking this step by step in his head. He didn't know the girl very well so he needed Robin to be able to give him straight answers. "When she woke up after the battle last night. Just before you got back." Robin told him "She said 'don't leave me' and at the time I didn't think much of it but now…" "Ok and what else seemed strange?" Bruce questioned trying to get as much information as he could. Robin told him how Raven didn't want to be alone and what she was saying in her sleep the night before and this morning. "The Scarecrow would be the most obvious reason" Bruce concluded after thinking about everything and watching the girl float out in the sun for a few minutes. Bruce elaborated on the idea. "Didn't he throw something at her? Those little explosive balls, like my smoke balls, they must have had his fear toxin in them" Robin nodded understanding what he meant. Looking at Raven he asked "But shouldn't that have worn off by now like it did with Barbra and us when we were hit with it" Bruce thought about that for a minute before answering not wanting to give the boy any false hope. "It would depend how many she got hit with and how much toxin was in them. Let's give it till tonight, a full 24 hours and we'll take it from there." Robin got up furious that Bruce wasn't going to take action and stalked out of the room heading for the gym to take out his frustrations on the punching bag he knew was there.

Raven was just about to walk in when she saw Robin get up and stalk out. Her eyes were stinging with tears that she tried to hold back not wanting to break anything with her powers. Bruce looked away from the door Robin walked through to see Raven who looked like she was about to break down. "He, he left me" she said so quiet Bruce almost didn't hear her. Almost. "No, he's just mad and doesn't want to do anything stupid or irrational." Bruce said knowing it was true. "He is probably just sick of me" She started shaking and tears slipped out against her control. "Here how about we go for a walk" Bruce said leading her out the door and to the gym where he KNEW Robin would be killing some piece of work out equipment.

Walking into the gym Bruce saw he was right and glad Robin left when he did. There were three of the four brand new punching bags lying broken on the floor, while Robin was currently punching the fourth one. "Dick" Bruce said gently not wanting to scare Raven who was shaking under his arm. She hadn't wanted to come in but he had persuaded her otherwise. Robin turned around, the punching bag forgotten when he saw Ravens tear streaked face. "Raven" Robin cursed himself for just running out like that after she had asked if her would still be there, knowing instantly that that was the reason why she was upset. "Raven" he took a step closer and she backed up against Bruce covering her face trying to hide how much he hurt her, even though she knew there was no point in trying to. Ravens knees gave way and she sank onto the mats below her. Robin moved closer and knelt down in front of her shaking form. "I'm sorry Rae; I wasn't trying to hurt you." Bruce backed out to give them some time. "You left me when you promised you wouldn't. You left just like before" She was sobbing into her hands uncontrollably. "Raven, what are you talking about?" he asked the poor girl in front of him. "La-last night, at the empty parking lot I woke up, and I saw y-you and Batman. Y- you were leaving me behind and you….." she took a deep shaky breath and finally looked at him "You didn't care that I was hurt" Robin was shocked "Rae, just the idea of you hurt kills me, seeing you like this is tearing me apart inside. I didn't mean to hurt you" She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry, I just needed to blow off some steam, I didn't want to end up taking my anger out on you" Robin stroked her cheek with his thumb. Raven crawled closer and curled up in Robins arms. Raven cried herself to sleep and Robin never let her go. Neither of them had noticed that the gym was now trashed, well beyond just the broken punching bags.

Raven woke up on a couch somewhere in the house with Bruce and Robin arguing about something nearby. Neither of them noticed as her eyes fluttered open. "No Richard" Bruce said sternly "Why not, I'm worried about her!" Robin hissed back. "Let's just wait till tonight, and we can do it when we get back" Bruce told the teenager. "But what if it's worse, I'm really concerned about her Bruce. It wouldn't do any harm just to check" Robin pleaded. Raven was shocked, Robin didn't beg, EVER. "I said no! And especially not without her-" Bruce stopped and looked over Robins shoulder. Robin turned and smiled when he saw Raven was awake. Raven rubbed her eyes "How was your nap?" Robin sat next to her laying form on the couch. "Good, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was crying in…." she trailed of as she yawned looking around the room trying to remember how she got there. "I brought you in here knowing that the couch is nicer to sleep on than the mats, I would know, I have slept in there more times than I care to admit." Robin told her and she nodded remembering why she had been crying in the first place. "What were you fighting about" Raven wanted to know if she was right thinking that it was about her, since she was the only 'her' in the building. Well the only on that she knew of at least. Robin gave Bruce a look that said 'don't say a word' and told Raven, "Rae, would you be ok if Alfred and Bruce ran a few tests?" Raven hesitated "Uh…" Choosing his next words carefully Robin continued. "I just want to make sure you're ok, the Scarecrow is clever and I just want to make sure you're alright after last night." "Well, ok I guess" she still seemed uncertain but was willing to trust him. "Ok then I guess we'll do them, why don't you two head down to the cave and I'll be right down with Alfred in a second" Bruce said leaving to find Alfred.

They weren't waiting in the cave for more than two minutes. "How long was I asleep" She asked looking at him. "A long time maybe 4 hours, we're going to leave after this to go to the fair" "What is it going to be like?" She wondered having only ever been to one fair in her life. "Like the one we went to in Jump when Starfire first came to earth only ten times better" Robin told her. Looking up he saw the other two coming down and Raven squirmed on the cot she was on. She watched Alfred go in one of the cabinets and walk back to them. Raven stiffened immensely when he took her arm and started cleaning it with an alcoholic wipe. "Um what kinds of tests exactly are you going to do on me?" Raven asked. Robin thought she seemed more nervous than she should have been. "We're just going to draw some blood and check it in the computer" Alfred said turning to pull out a needle. As soon as he had said the word 'blood' that was it for Raven. When Alfred turned she jumped off the cot passed a surprised Bruce and a confused Robin. Raven teleported to the front door and ran outside. Looking around she ran behind some bushes on the edge of a small wood where she could hide.

Robin ran up the stairs the second she teleported away. Running into the living room he saw the edge of her portal and heard her running. He ran after her in that direction. Looking down the main hall he saw the front door was open. _She must have gone outside_ he thought making his way to the door. Robin walked outside looking for a likely place where she would be._ I wonder what could have possibly freaked her out like this._ Robin walked around realizing she could be anywhere out here.

Raven censed Robin getting closer to her hiding spot. Running just inside the line of trees she ran around the side of the mansion. After figuring she had put enough distance between them for now Raven just walked at a slow pace looking around the property. After walking for about 5 minutes Raven found an old little swing set that had two swings and a slide. She sat on the swing and let the light breeze push her, while she tried to calm herself down.

Robin watched as Raven quietly swung with the breeze. She was looking straight ahead, and he saw her grip on the chains tighten as he approached her. He sat on the swing next to her "There you are, I was worried, I thought you might have run all the way back to the tower" he joked lightly, trying to cheer her up. She just turned her head away from him. "What's wrong?" "Do we have to do the (gulp) tests" Robin rested his hand on her leg but she didn't respond to his touch. "I told you, you didn't have to do the tests." "Thank you" she breathed. "Can you tell me why though, maybe I could help you with it?" he offered "No I- I just can't" She replied a little too quickly. That's when it clicked for Robin. "You're afraid of needles, aren't you?" Raven looked down ashamed. _Sometimes I hate how smart he is_ she thought. "Let's go, we'll tell Bruce we're ready to leave for the fair." He changed the subject and smiled a smile that made her breath catch in her throat. They went back in the house and thankfully neither Bruce nor Alfred asked why she ran away.

They had already been at the fair almost two hours and Raven was having a great time. Bruce let them go on every ride they wanted to. After getting off the Ferris wheel the three of them were walking around looking for another ride to go on when Robin spotted an old friend. "I'll be right back ok?" When the other two nodded he ran off. Raven and Bruce kept walking "You know I can see what he means" Bruce says looking at Raven. "What do you mean?" Raven asked unsure if she should be offended or not. "I can see why Dick is crazy about you. He doesn't sit watch all night over every girl that gets a nightmare" Bruce chuckled at that. "Well I have kind of uh, liked him for a while before I got the courage to tell him even" she blushed at her own statement. "You're not like other girls Raven, you're different, you're special" Bruce told her making her blush grow. "Dick told me you have issues with your father, and well if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask me ok? I'm always willing to help when I can" He told her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Did he tell you anything else about my family?" she asked nervously. She didn't want him to know about her demon heritage, at least not yet. He seemed to be finally warming up to her. Before he could answer her Robin came back over to them grinning and Raven slapped his arm, wiping the grin off his face. "Owww, what was that for. What did I do?" Robin asked her playfully. "What did you tell him about my family?" She was scowling at him. Robin opened his mouth but shut it watching as her whole demeanor changed. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad" She hugged him and wouldn't let go. "Rae its ok, I'm not upset or anything really." Robin told her extremely worried. _She was fine just a second ago and now whatever this is taking affect again. _Robin knew they needed to do the tests and he knew Bruce was thinking the same thing, he could see it in Bruce's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 5**

They went back to the mansion where Raven and Robin went to his room. Bruce came up shortly after to sit with Raven. While Bruce was with her Robin had left for not even ten minutes to shower and change and get ready for bed. When he got back Raven was in a ball on his bed muttering "He'll come back, he'll be back." Bruce was leaning on the wall by the door. "She didn't want me anywhere near her, she just wants you." Bruce informed him shrugging off the look Robin gave him. "Be back here in 30 minutes and bring the things you will need to draw her" Robin whispered and walked over to the bed offering Bruce no further explanation. Robin sat on the bed putting a hand on her shoulder, Raven hugged him. Robin gave her a goodnight kiss before pulling the blankets over them and turning out the light. Bruce watched and shook his head before leaving them be. "Goodnight my sweet Raven" Robin whispered as she put her head under his chin. "Mmmm night" she whispered back before yawning.

Thirty minutes later Bruce came back with an alcohol wipe and the needle. Robin looked up to see Bruce standing on Ravens side of the bed. Robin slowly untangled her fingers which were intercity weaved in his shirt. It was hard work, especially since it pained him every time she whimpered or twitched in her sleep. Robin was determined not to wake her though so went very slowly and carefully untangling one of her hands. He held out her arm to Bruce who wiped it and inserted the needle. Raven whimpered and shifted in her sleep when the needle went in. Bruce took her arm and Robin lay propped up on one arm as he soothed her so she would relax and wouldn't feel when the needle came out. Robin stroked her hair and he noticed that her other hand was tangling itself in his shirt again. "All done" Bruce whispered removing the needle and laying her arm back on the bed. Bruce took the blood sample right down to the cave to run tests on it. As soon as Bruce had placed her arm down Raven instantly brought it back to Robin trying to find his shirt again and whimpered when she couldn't find it. "Don't…no" she cried out. Robin had sat up to take his shirt off; he hated sleeping with a shirt. Laying back down Robin wrapped his arm around her back to pull her closer and heard her sigh in relief. _She probably thought I left when she couldn't find my shirt to hold on to. _Little did he know how right he was. Raven rested her hands flat against his chest and slipped her hear head back under his chin. Robin loved how she fit so perfectly against his body.

Robin was awake at six the next morning. When he opened his eyes he realized the Raven was sleeping extremely angled and had her head on his chest. Carefully he shifted Raven so her head was on a pillow and got up and immediately stepped on a squeaky floor board. Robin cursed under his breath when he looked at his bed and saw Raven stirring. Her eyes opened slowly and widened momentarily when she didn't see him, but then relaxed when she felt him rubbing her back. "Shhh it's early, go back to sleep" he murmured in her ear. "No, I don't want to dream" she kneeled on the bed toying with the pillow. "Want to talk about it?" he offered with a small smile. "You were here, and then you just disappeared like dew in the sun" Robin chuckled but knew it was the wrong thing to do the second he looked back at her. "I'm sorry but I know why you dreamed that, you were sleeping and were clutching my shirt. I sat up to take it off and you whimpered when it wasn't there" Robin moved so he was next to her instead of in front of her. "After I laid back down you calmed down again" he kissed her on the top of her head. "What is wrong with me" she sighed leaning against him. "Don't worry Rae, we'll figure this out" Robin promised her. "Come on lets go pack your things, we're leaving today" Raven smiled, glad that they were going home again. They went to her room and started looking through the clothes deciding what to take home and what to leave here for possible future visits. "What about the others? I don't want them to think I'm weak" Robin looked at her like she had three heads. "Raven, no one on the team will think you're weak, you're anything but weak. But we don't have to tell them unless you want to" Raven nodded happy he was giving her the choice to tell the others or not.

AN: Sorry this chapter is like really short, but I didn't want to break the next one in half or stop in the middle of it so ya, it'll be up real soon and im going to wait for a few more reviews before i post another chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**A living Fear**

**Chapter 6**

In the living room Robin turned to Raven asking "Why don't you go ahead to the dining room and I'll meet you there in a few minutes, I need to talk to Bruce about something." He didn't want to tell Raven about the test the night before but he didn't want to lie to her either. "Ok" and she went up on her tip toes and kissed his lips gently almost as if she would be afraid of his reaction. He watched her go before entering the bat cave. He went down the stone steps to find Bruce in front of the super computer. "How come you didn't tell me?" Bruce said anger evident in his voice. "What do you mean?" Robin asked him genuinely confused. "She' not human. Raven is a demon! Did you know?" Bruce accused. "Yes, of course I knew and she's only HALF demon. That's where her powers come from" he explained. "SHE'S A DEMON, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME" Bruce hollered back. "And this is exactly why I didn't tell you. Raven doesn't like to be judged, it took her over a year for her to be comfortable enough to tell the team" Robin said determined not to raise his voice. Hearing feet running Bruce and Robin looked to see Alfred and Raven standing half way down the stairs. They stopped seeing them looking up. "Raven go back upstairs, NOW" Robin told her, his voice stern. Raven knew that tone; it's the one he used with the team. It was his 'don't argue, you won't win' voice. Robin watched the two of them go back upstairs before speaking again. "Don't judge her by her blood. If you want to judge her, judge her for how she acts." Robin said after the two on the stairs left. "Her powers? Is that why stuff randomly breaks" Bruce said. "Yes, it's her powers that are doing that. They are tied to her emotions; that's why Raven never expresses them." Robin said relieved that Bruce wasn't yelling anymore. "So what you're saying is" Bruce took a deep breath "I HAVE A DEMON IN MY HOUSE WHO CAN'T CONTROL HER **OWN **POWERS" Bruce was yelling again. There goes Robins bit of relief. "You know what Bruce, I'm sorry I'm still here" Robin turned and walked up the stairs. "And don't worry, we're leaving today anyway" Robin shouted over his shoulder as he went up he stone steps.

Raven may have gone back upstairs, but she was just outside the clock and could hear every shout that was said. She stood there quietly listening to the shouting war going on in the cave. "I HAVE A DEMON IN MY HOUSE WHO CAN'T CONTROL HER **OWN **POWERS" Raven felt tears falling down her cheeks. Raven leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling. She heard someone coming up the stairs but didn't have the strength to run and pretend she was fine so she just sank to the floor and hoped whoever it was wouldn't notice her. "Rae, I'm sorry" Robin said looking at her on the floor. "How did he find out…." She asked shaking her head. "Why don't you ask your little boyfriend? Oh and by the way, we were right." Raven was shocked at Bruce's words. "Robin, what is he talking about?" desperation laced her voice. "I had him draw some of your blood last night and run some tests on it." He hated saying this too her. "Why" her voice was strained. "I'm worried about you. You said yourself that some things wrong, running your blood through the computer is the only way to be sure what it is. And now that we know we can try to find an antidote to help you." Robin said willing her to understand. "Don't judge me Bruce, I'm not everything that I seem" she stood up with her hands balled in fists. "C'mon Rae, let's go home" Robin said wrapping an arm around her waist leading her to the door where her stuff was waiting for them. Raven engulfed them in her black power and they were gone. Bruce watched them leave and was surprised when Alfred spoke behind him "Don't judge Miss Raven Master Bruce, she never gave you any excuse for you to not to trust her." Alfred walked away leaving his master with his thoughts.

(**AN:** Both are back in their uniforms) They landed on the towers roof. "Well at least the tower is still standing" Robin said quite pleased with that fact. Happy to be home the two birds went inside hand in hand. "Wonder where everyone is?" Robin commented walking through the halls so they could put Ravens bag in her room. "Probably in the living room fighting over something stupid as usual" Raven offered just the quietest of laughs. They put her bags in her room and continued to the living room expecting havoc. But the living room was empty as well. "Must be out on a mission, so how much are we telling them about everything that went on in Gotham" she asked unsure of how much he wanted the others to know. "We don't say where we went, just that it was a false lead on Slade and we won't mention anything specific about the trip. Especially nothing about Batman." Robin said jumping over the back of the couch. Raven made some tea before joining him. "What do you like about that stuff, isn't it gross" Robin asked when she sat next to him. "Don't say that that till you try it Bird Boy" she passed him the cup for him to try. He took a small sip "Not bad" he said giving it back to her to go make them some brunch since they didn't eat before they left. "Want some pancakes?" he asked taking out the ingredients as Raven followed him. "Man that- Guys your back!" Cyborg screamed seeing his friends. Raven and Robin were crushed in the middle of a group hug by Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy. After they let go and Robin and Raven could breathe again someone quietly cleared their throat. "Uh hi" she said standing by the door walking forward hesitantly. "Terra!" Robin exclaimed. The toaster blew up. Raven walked over to meet the blond and slapped her across the face then Raven walked out of the kitchen. "Terra, what are you doing here?" Robin asked making sure to keep his voice even and neutral. "Friend Terra is a Titan again, is it not splendid!" Starfire said excitedly. "Cyborg, hallway like NOW" Robin said walking to the door Raven had recently vacated with Cyborg following him. "What is she doing in the tower, wasn't she trapped in stone?" Robin asked rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We were going to fight Cinderblock like right after you left and Star was depressed, but anyway when we got there she had taken care of him, and asked for another chance and for us to forgive her. I was kinda out voted in waiting for you to came back and make the final decision" Cyborg shrugged." "Look I bett-" Robin was cut off by Raven coming down the hall. Robin went to meet her "I'm here, it's ok." Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Don't hate me for blowing up the toaster; I don't want you to go" She said, her head against his shoulder. Cyborg was creeped out and went back into the kitchen where everyone was standing around waiting. "Raven is acting really weird, BB go out there as a fly and tell me I'm not going crazy." Cyborg told them. Beastboy went out there but the hall was empty and came back in again. "Dude no one's out there. You ARE crazy." Little did he know that Robin had brought Raven into a dark corner where the security cameras wouldn't see them. Robin just held her close. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you" Raven looked up at him with her big violate eyes. "I was just coming to find you" he wiped away her tears "I love you Rae" "I love you too Robin" Robin pulled her into a passionate kiss. Raven melted as he deepened the kiss a bit more. "No worrying right now, I'm right here." Robin said taking her hand and leading her back to the living room. He only let go a second before the doors opened. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing on the game station and Terra and Starfire were sitting in front of the windows talking. Everyone stopped and looked when the doors opened. Robin ignored them and went to finish brunch quickly followed by Raven. Everyone gave Raven strange looks. Robin whispered in her ear and she slowly walked to sit on the couch and picked up a nearby book trying to ignore the others.

Robin came over with food for her and she unconsciously scooted closer to him on the couch. "Uh Raven are you ok?" Cyborg asked afraid of being blown to pieces. "I'm fine" she said in monotone adding under her breath "I think." Only Robin heard the last bit and had a concerned look on his face. "Are you sure you're ok Rae" Beastboy asked knowing something was wrong, everyone could tell something was wrong. "It's Raven" she stated flatly. "You still didn't answer the question Friend Raven" Starfire pointed out. "Yes" Raven answered the previous question. "But Friend-" Robin cut her off. "Enough, if Raven says she's fine then she's fine. Let her be she's probably just tired from our trip. I know I am" That shut them up. "Where were you guys anyways, no one would tell me" complained Terra coming to sit on the couch. Robin told her the cover story about going after Slade but not finding anything. After filling Terra in Robin got up "I'm going to go train." Raven saw him walk to the door, "I think I'm going to go meditate" she said quickly making her way to the door where Robin was waiting for her to catch up. They walked out together. "Something is definitely up with her" Cyborg spoke the one thought running through every one's mind.

"You ok?" Robin asked her, knowing she would be honest without every set of eyes in the tower on her. "I…I don't know" she said looking at him, wishing he wasn't wearing his mask; she had gotten so used to seeing him without it. They spent the rest of the day in the training room together, working out and meditating every now and then. Robin looked at the clock on the wall. "It's late; we should probably go to bed." He helped her to her feet and walked her to her room. "Do you think you're going to be alright on your own?" Robin asked thinking about how she spent the past two nights in his room with him at the manor. "I think so" she said looking down. "My door will be unlocked, just come right in ok." Raven nodded thinking about how nice it will be to sleep in her own bed again. They kissed and Robin went to his room, hoping she would be ok during the night.

Raven changed into some silky short shorts and a skimpy silk tang top. Raven sighed as she crawled into her bed. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the softness of the sheets. Closing her eyes she thought about how nice it was to be back in the tower and fell asleep.

**AN**: Again sorry it's a little short.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 7**

Robin lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. His thoughts wouldn't let him rest. He had been laying there trying to fall asleep for over an hour. Suddenly there was a scream. Robin sprang out of bed and ran out his door. He got to Ravens room and over-ridded the lock. Robin ran to her bed and shook her. He had been afraid of this. It was just like the first night she spent in his room. The others came in but he didn't look away. "Rae, wake up. C'mon Rae you gotta wake up" he said even though he knew it was no use. "What is wrong with Friend Raven?" Starfire asked worriedly. "Let's go" Robin picked up Raven and ran to the med lab. Cyborg came in right after him, followed by the rest of the team, and started hooking Raven up to various machines. "Her vitals are low, like dangerously low" Cyborg announced. Robin sighed and left the room taking out his communicator as he went. He really didn't want to do this.

Raven couldn't stop screaming. She knew it wasn't real but she couldn't help it. She was hurt, lying on the ground. She gave up on trying to stop screaming. As much as she begged he wouldn't even look at her. "Robin, please" she was too hurt to move. "Sorry, but I'm busy right now" and he went back to kissing Starfire. She just screamed again. Raven started crying. "You said you wouldn't leave me" she managed to get out between sobs. "I'm right here, I'm just doing something else at the moment" He told the sobbing heartbroken girl before sticking his tongue in Starfires mouth. _How can he do this to me, I thought he understood me. _Raven screamed in pain again. Her vision started to get fuzzy, and everything started going black. When she opened her eyes again she was surrounded by people but not the person she wanted, no needed. She was still crying. Starfire approached her but she screamed "No" and the alien immediately moved back. Raven curled up in a ball putting her head on her knees. She heard footsteps nearby and the hiss of a door opening but she couldn't bring herself to look up. The room was silent except for the sounds of her crying her heart out. "Raven" she didn't hear him over her crying. The next thing she knew he was there, "It's ok Rae, Everything will be ok."

Robin was just closing his communicator when Terra stuck her head into the hall. "You better get back in here" the urgency in her tone scared him. Robin shoved her out of the way and saw Raven sitting on the bed in a ball crying into her knees. "Raven" he breathed. She seemed worse than last time this happened. Robin ran over to her. "It's ok Rae. Everything will be ok" Robin said sitting on the bed holding her. She relaxed just the slightest bit and buried her face in his shoulder. "What the, Raven doesn't do hugs or let anyone touch her?" Beastboy said. "Yeah what's up" Terra agreed knowing Raven wouldn't have changed since last time she had spent time with the girl. "Get out" Robin said never taking his eyes off Raven. Everyone just stood there worried about their dark friend. "Friend Robin, what is wrong with Friend Raven?" Starfire asked again. "Go" Robin sent a glare that was as good as Ravens at them and they all went to wait in the halls. "It's ok Rae" Robin told her. He rocked her in his lap for the better part of two hours. After a while her sobbing started to quiet down a bit. Robin pulled her back and rested his forehead on hers. "It was just a nightmare, it's over. You're ok" Raven hiccupped and Robin chuckled wiping away her tears. "How about we go to your room?" Robin asked as she leaned against him hiccupping again as she slipped into sleep. Robin shook his head and picked her up and walked out the door, into the questioning faces of the team. He was only slightly shocked that they were all still there and still awake. "She's ok. I can honestly say though, that there is no way to explain what just happened." Robin said before walking to the elevator, taking it to Ravens room. Robin laid her in her bed and lay down next to her. Robin felt her relax in his arms and fell asleep.

Robin was woken up by Raven. She was…on top of him. The probably only good part of this was the view of her.

*Knock. Knock*

"Raven, are you up?" "Cyborg" Robin growled under his breath. "What is he doing up this early" Raven stirred waking up. She blushed deeply when she saw Robin under her. He grinned at her. "Raven" Cyborg called again. Robin sat up which caused Raven to sit in his lap. "Go on" Robin whispered. Raven went to her door and turned to see Robin going over to her closet. Raven cracked her door open. "What" her monotone came easily this morning. "I just wanted to see if you were ok after last night" the half robot told her. Raven waited a minute before responding. "Is that all?" Raven asked. It was early, and she knew he wasn't fully awake. When he didn't answer Raven closed the door. Looking at her closet she saw Robin coming out "You do know when he realizes he never got an answer he'll come back right?" Raven just walked over and he put his arms around her waist. "Want me to make you some tea?" She nodded and they got dressed before they went to the kitchen.

They walked through the door and Raven froze, everyone in the tower was up and it was barely six in the morning. She turned around and ran before they saw her. She didn't want to talk to them because she knew they would ask about last night. She went to the roof and leaned against the door behind her. She looked at the cloudless sky and saw something coming, towards the tower, and fast. She pulled out her communicator "Robin"

Robin walked over to the stove to start Ravens tea. He had just turned the burner on when his communicator went off. "Robin" Raven said. "You need to come up here" Robin nodded saying "Ok, I'll be right there" "Hurry you need to see this" Robin put his communicator away and ran out the door with the others following. They walked onto the roof to see Raven staring at something coming at the tower. "Back up" Robin told them pulling Raven back with him. "Who is it" everyone asked at once. Robin just shook his head as the ship landed in front of them. "The Justice League" he told them. Raven looked at him "Why are they here?" Robin didn't answer because the door of their ship had opened and out walked Superman and Wonder Woman. Robin walked forward and shook hands with them. "Robin, it's nice to see you again" Wonder Woman said. "What are you guys doing here?" Robin asked. "Old Batman told us to check on you since we were coming to Jump anyway and he didn't know when he would be able to leave Gotham." Superman told him as the others walked up. "How kind of him" Robin said trying to keep his voice pleasant. "He said you needed h-" Robin cut Superman off. "How about we talk about this inside" Robin said. "Sure" Wonder Woman agreed. "Oh and this Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, Terra, and where did Raven go?" he asked his team. He hadn't noticed Raven slip away. He looked around and saw a shadow by the ship. "Rae" Robin said walking up to where she was sitting on the edge of the roof by the Justice League's ship. "Come on, I want to introduce you to them." "They are here because of me, they will judge me just like Bruce did" she said looking out at the water surrounding the tower. "Don't worry about that, they won't judge you, neither of them human. They will understand" Robin said leading her back to where everyone was waiting. "This is Raven" He introduced her. Superman nodded and Wonder Woman said "Nice to meet you Raven" "Shall we go inside to discuss the matter" Robin said gesturing to the door with his free hand. Everyone nodded and followed Cyborg to the living room. Raven stopped in the kitchen to silence the whistling tea kettle and make her tea. Robin and the two Justice League members had dropped to the back of the group and were talking quietly when they walked in. Superman cast a glance at Raven before turning back to Robin. Superman and Wonder Woman and Robin decided on telling the others only half the truth of why they were there.

The three of them walked to the front of the room where everyone was waiting. "We came to Jump because one of our criminals Lex Luthor came here to try and escape the Justice League's punishment from his latest scheme, which I'm going to attempt to try and explain" Superman began explaining why they were in Jump City to begin with. Wonder Woman went back to the kitchen. Raven was leaning on the counter with her back to the others. "Hi Raven" Wonder Woman said leaning next to her. "I know why you're here" Raven deadpanned. "How much did Bruce tell you guys" she asked. "Well it started with you showing up with Robin, and ended with you bein-" Raven stared at her open mouthed and her mug shattered causing everyone to look at them. Raven pulled her hood up muttering sorry as the Boy Wonder walked into the kitchen while Superman finished explaining. Raven threw herself at Robin saying "I'm sorry I'm sorry" Robin stroked her hair "It's ok Raven mistakes happen." Raven cast a scared look at Wonder Woman. "Bruce told her" Raven whimpered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Wonder Woman said putting a hand on Ravens shoulder. "How about we go upstairs Rae" Robin said as Superman walked over. Robin put an arm around her shoulder leading her Superman and Wonder Woman to the med lab. Raven sat on the bed with her feet dangling over the side. "She just freaked out when I filled her in on what Bruce told us." Wonder Woman told the two guys. "And I know why she did" Robin stated quietly. "She is worried about being judged" "What for" the man of steel asked looking at her confused. "She's half demon and when Bruce found out, him and I had a little shout off over it and Raven heard" Robin explained. Both of their gazes softened when they landed on Raven who was swinging her feet. "Rae, will you let them help" Robin asked gently. She gave just the tiniest nod. And after that the two adults started questioning her. They finally decided something. "Whatever this is John would be able to help." They told the two Titans.

A half hour later the Titans were training in the gym. Wonder Woman and Superman were in the living room on the computer looking for any trace of Luthor in the city. "I think he over-reacted" Diana said after a few minutes of silence. "Who?" Superman asked her. "Bruce, he's pretty level headed and you know it, but from what Robin told us he blew up" Diana replied. "I'll admit it when he called the tower last night, he DID seem more up tight than usual." mused Superman. "Maybe I can talk to him, because Raven seems like a good girl. She doesn't deserve to have him mad and blaming her for something she can't help" Diana said thoughtfully as a security screen popped up and an alarm went off. "Speaking of the bat" Superman smirked looking at the camera feed on the screen. The Titans came in, all except for Robin. Everyone looked at the screen to see Robin at the roof door talking to Batman. "Can we turn up the sound?" Beastboy asked eagerly. Raven slapped him upside the head. "So I'm guessing that's a no" he rubbed the back of his head sounding disappointed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 8**

Robin walked in with the Dark Knight right behind him. "Batman these are the Titans, Titans this is Batman" Batman nodded his head in acknowledgment as his eyes scanned the room. "Raven" his voice was cold as he singled her out. She had unconsciously moved closer to Robin. All the attention was on Raven as the Titans wondered why he had chosen to single her out. "Take me to your room" Batman told her knowing there wouldn't be any surveillance equipment in there. Big brother Cyborg spoke up "And why do you need to go to her room?" "I wish to speak with Raven in private" Batman said plainly. "And if I don't want to" Ravens hands were balled in fists behind her cloak. "You really should" Batman told her. "Raven you don't have to, he has no say in anything in this tower, or this city" Cyborg reminded her. "I'll take you, but I'm not promising I'll listen or be happy at what you have to say" she told Batman walking out the door. They were silent until they got to her room. Once the door had shut behind him he spoke. "I'm sorry" he took off his cowl and continued. "I had no right to say any of that." Raven just looked at him without saying anything. "I shouldn't have judged you, I didn't realize you were sensitive about it" She finally spoke "It's fine it's in the past" He smiled at her "Good, now Robin called me last night about you, I'm assuming the rest of the team doesn't know yet. What do we want to do about it?" he asked gently. "Find a cure" was her almost unheard response. "The only cure is time" Raven got up letting her cloak cover her trembling form. "Go get Robin" her voice shook slightly. He got up and squeezed her shoulder before replacing his cowl and going to find Robin. Her knees gave way and she collapsed on the floor, holding her tears in.

Everyone heard a soft thump above them. Batman walked in "Robin" his tone told Robin everything he needed to know. His mask got big as he ran up to Ravens room. "OK what can you guys tell me about what happened the other night" Batman demanded trying to figure out what was causing the fear toxin, since it seemed to be triggered by something. "Well she was screaming in her sleep." Beastboy started the obvious. "Friend Robin was already in her room trying to wake her up but without success" Starfire added. "We took her up to the med lab and hooked her up to the machines. Her vitals were dangerously low and Robin left for a minute" Cyborg told Batman wondering what he knew about last night. _That must have been when he called me_ Batman thought nodding for them to continue. "Raven woke up maybe five minutes later crying and screamed when Starfire tried to get close to her, so I called Robin back in and he kicked us out. He came out with Raven asleep in his arms about two hours later and brought her to her room" Terra finished. "Is that it?" he asked. The Titans nodded to him "Thank you" Batman moved to where Diana and Superman were standing. "We need to call John" they nodded in agreement. "We already have, he'll be down as soon as he can" Wonder Woman said. Cyborg was starting to piece things together but didn't say anything…yet. _I wonder how much he knows about this._

Robin opened the door to see Raven collapsed on the floor seemingly unconscious. He pulled her close. "R-Robin" She said. "Raven, thank god you're ok" He said into her hair. "I think we need to tell the others." No sooner had the words left his mouth, did Cyborg walk in through the still open door. "What's going on?" Cyborg asked startled to see Raven in Robins arms on the floor. "Now we have to" a tear slid down her cheek. Robin helped her sit up. "Cyborg you might wanna sit" Robin advised him letting Raven lean on him. Cyborg sat on the floor and looked at them expectantly. "Well Raven is….how should I put this, sick I guess we could call it. We were in Gotham this past weekend. We were on patrol with Batman when we were fighting a villain called Scarecrow." Robin looked at the girl sitting next to him, remembering his own experience with the fear toxin. "He gassed her with a fear toxin, and it hasn't completely left her system yet and still has a hold over her. That's why she's been a little different since we got back. Batman is here to help me find a cure for it" he finished. "There is none, he told me that we need to wait it out" Raven's voice was tight; she was trying to hold down her emotions. Another tear slipped out and she lost it. Raven started crying unable to stop it or her powers which were making quick work of destroying her room. Cyborg was stunned as Robin pulled her into his lap and she buried her face in his shirt. Cyborg was amazed that Robin was able to calm her down, and even more so that he was able to do it before the tower blew up. "Please don't tell" Raven begged him extremely embarrassed. "Of course I won't Raven" He smiled at her when the alarm went off. "You going to be ok to fight" Robin checked before he let go of her. "Yes" her monotone was back before he could blink. "Good cuz I could use a productive way to take out my anger at a certain bat in the tower" Robin told her as they ran downstairs.

Everyone left the tower and found themselves against Lex Luthor. "Well I guess your search is over" Cyborg said charging up his sonic cannon as Plasmas and Cinderblock came into view. "Titans GO" yelled Robin. Everyone sprang into battle. There was fighting and flying things everywhere you looked. If you weren't careful you would have wound up getting killed just by standing still for a second too long. Lex made a smoke screen after a half hour of fighting and got away. Raven swayed on her feet, everything was spinning. Robin looked over as she went crashing to the ground. "Raven" everyone looked to see the girl laying on the ground. "We need to get back to the tower" Robin said picking her up. "Starfire, fly ahead and prepare the med lab." She nodded and took off at top speed with everyone else following shortly after her.

When the others got back to the tower they realized Starfire wasn't alone in the med lab. "Hey John, glad you could come" Superman welcomed him while Batman and Cyborg hooked Raven up to the machines. "Ok everyone except Robin and John out" Batman said. The room was over crowded anyway, and not everyone knew why the martin was there to begin with. No one dared to argue with Batman but Diana. "Want me to stay and help?" she offered. "No, thank you" His voice was never quite as cold or as harsh with her and everyone knew it but him. After she left Batman explained what was going on to John and why they had called him.

"Do you think you can help her" Robin asked. "I will do what I can" John said putting his hands on the sides of her head and going into her mind. Batman and Robin watched as Johns breathing matched Ravens and he became very still. "Now I guess all we can do is wait" Batman said sitting down. About an hour later John came out of Ravens mind. She started to stir. Robin moved to the side of her bed and John and Batman spoke quietly in the corner of the room about what he saw. "Rae" she blinked open her eyes squinting against the bright light. "What happened, YOU!" she said pointing to John. "What were you doing in my mind?" she asked franticly. "Raven, it's ok. He's with the Justice League" Robin told her. "I don't care, I still don't want him in my mind" she said wondering what he saw. "Please, I am only trying to help find a way to remove the fear toxin from your system." John said calmly. "And" Raven said expectantly. "I could not find any trace of it" he told them. They were all shocked, but perhaps Ravens shock was the worst especially when one of the machines blew up. Raven got into her lotus position and started meditating. "I think we need a blood sample to compare to her original one" Robin said extremely quietly. Batman and John nodded. "Tonight" Robin said even quieter. "Raven, we're going to send Superman to talk to Scarecrow. See what he can find out to help us with this" Batman told her. "Ok" Raven said then walked out the door. "Could she be faking" Batman asked Robin. "No, she doesn't do emotions well. I can't see her ever managing to fake this" Robin said going to the living room.

Later that night Superman, John and Starfire left for Gotham. Robin worked on the computer in his room. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Terra were playing video games. Raven was meditating somewhere in the tower and Diana and Batman were talking in one of the guest rooms, or should I say one was talking and the other was trying not to scream. "You had no right though Bruce!" Diana was trying to prevent herself from screaming. "Neither of them told me, and demons are powerful, she could have torn down the manor" Bruces voice was icy, but it didn't faze Diana. "She can't help it, just like I was born an amazon. She was born HALF demon. It's not her fault" Diana hissed. "How do you even know what happened?" Bruce wondered. "Robin told me his part, and I called Alfred who said the same thing." Bruce nodded, standing up he walked out of the room leaving a fuming Diana behind.

Batman went to the roof where his batwing was waiting. "You're just going to leave?" She asked coming out of the shadows. "I thought you would be glad to see me gone Raven" he pointed out. "Doesn't mean the others will be" she countered." You should at least say goodbye to Robin" then she disappeared down the stairs thinking _Maybe I am ok_. She let her feet lead her, and to no surprise found herself at the door to Robins room. She knocked "Can I come in?" in response his door opened. "Can I talk to you for a minute" she asked sitting on the corner of his bed. "Sure" he spun to face her in his computer chair. "What's on your mind?" Raven took a breath trying to figure out what to say first. "Well I have been thinking about what John said earlier" "Yeah, and what do you think about it, do you think it's really gone or" Robin gave her a place to start. "I think it's really gone, what if me collapsing was the effect last of it leaving my body" She said. "That's a real good possibility, I was actually wondering that myself. It makes sense too" Robins communicator rang on his desk. Flipping it open he saw Starfire "Hey Star, did you guys learn anything?" he asked with Raven leaning over his shoulder. "Yes the Crow of Scare said that a dizzy spell marks the end of its control" She told him. "Its Scarecrow" Raven corrected "That's great, hurry on home and we'll see you when you get back" Robin ended the transmission. Raven went and sat on his bed again "I'm going to miss spending time with you" Rabin walked around to the other side of the bed, Raven didn't notice. Robin wrapped his arms around her from behind and he knew she was smiling. "Who says we have to stop" he asked and kissed her neck. Someone knocked on the door. "Apparently whoever is on the other side of your door" Raven groaned. "Is it important" Robin said through the door laying Raven on the bed. The door opened and Cyborg was in the doorway "Uh what did I just walk in on" he asked seeing Raven on her back Robin on his knees next to her. "Raven is my girlfriend and we were just enjoying the fact that the toxin is out of her system" Robin said getting off the bed while Raven sat up blushing. "And you have been together how long" "Since were arrived on the outskirts of Gotham" Raven said flatly standing next to Robin holding his hand. "I don't know if I like this" Cyborg said cautiously. "He makes me happy Cyborg, he always had, I just never showed it" Raven was smiling. "Your smiling" Cyborg hit the floor with a cloud crash that brought everyone running up. Robin and Raven had dragged Cyborg down the hall then transported into her room. "What do you think he'll say when he wakes up" Robin wondered "I don't know probably try to tell the others who will laugh in his face" Raven was lying on her back in the middle of her bed. "Come here, I want to pick up where we were" She invited him on her bed. Robin walked over pulling off his mask as he went.

Raven had been right about the others reaction to his story about Robin and Raven, no one believed him. And Robin and Raven spent the rest of the night just hanging out. Only Raven had realized that Batman was long gone back to Gotham. When the rest of the Justice League left the tower things started to return to normal. The only difference was that Terra was back and Robin had decided to let her stay.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 9**

It had been six months since the whole fear toxin incident and all the Titans had long sense accepted the fact that Robin and Raven were together. The Titans were currently out battling the H.I.V.E. who had attempted once again to rob a bank. Robin, Terra and Starfire were fighting Mammoth. Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting Gizmo. Raven was fighting Jinx, the girls were throwing spell after spell at each other. Jinx threw a spell at Raven. She conjured a shield but her powers failed _no, not now, _and she got blasted into a nearby lamp post. Jinx was just about to send another curse at Raven when Robin jumped in front of her and punched her in the stomach. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Raven was ok. When she nodded he jumped back into the fight. After a few tries Raven was able to teleport herself back to the tower. She knew why her powers had failed, it had been happening more and more lately. She knew soon they would stop all together. Raven threw her communicator on her bed and packed her bags quickly and walked out of the tower knowing she still had some time before the rest of the team got back. She walked to the edge of the island and happily managed to teleport herself to the train station. She was glad she made it all the way there. She could feel her magic slipping away. Raven bought a ticket to Gotham and got on the train with her bag, refusing to look back at the city she had called home for so long.

The team was just getting back to the tower as Raven had bought her ticket. No one could find her after the fight. According to the locator on her communicator she was in the tower. They weren't quite as worried when they saw she was home, but they were still worried. "Does anyone know why Raven left the fight" Beastboy asked the others. "She got hit by Jinx" _and her powers failed again. _Robin added in his head. He didn't know if the others had noticed but he had. Her powers seemed to be failing more and more lately. Robin made his way to the elevator. "Where are you going Friend Robin?" Starfire asked him. "To find Raven and make sure she's ok, she hit a lamp post. It must have hurt a bit at least" Robin reasoned so they wouldn't think he was over protective, even if he was at times.

Robin got to her room and knocked. When he didn't get an answer he went in. Ravens communicator was on her bed, and her mirror wasn't on her dresser. Robin checked her closet, her uniforms were there. Checking her dresser drawers showed that most of her civilian clothes were gone. He ran downstairs back to the living room "Guys Raven's gone!" Everyone looked at him shocked. "Her communicator was on her bed, and her civilian clothes and meditation mirror are gone" Robin was panicking. "Why would Friend Raven leave, does she not like us anymore" Starfire was devastated. "Do we have any other way of finding her?" Robin asked Cyborg. He shook his head. "Search the city, it would surprise me if she left Jump" _She has to be in the city somewhere, she has nowhere else to go._ The thought calmed him a bit. They scoured the city but turned up empty handed. They returned to the tower depressed and worried about their darker friend. "She must be here somewhere? She doesn't know any other city" Terra said. Cyborg looked over from the computer screen and locked gazes with Robin. "Gotham" they both said. It was the only other place where she could have gone. The chances of her being there were slim and they both knew it. Robin took the phone and dialed Bruces phone number.

Raven got off the train in Gotham. She looked around; Robin hadn't brought her to this part of the city. She walked along the streets and smiled when she saw the Police Department. She walked in and knocked on the first door she came to. A teenage girl maybe a year older than her opened the door. "If you're looking for my dad he'll be right back" she said sitting on the desk. "Who's your dad?" Raven asked her. "The Commissioner" she said. Then she remembered something Robin had told her. "Barbra. You're Batgirl" She looked up. "Who are you and how do you know that?" she was glaring daggers. "I'm Raven, a friend of Robins" Barbras gaze softened a little at hearing her friends name. "Ok, so what are you doing in Gotham?" Barbra asked her still suspicious. "I'm trying to get to Bruce's house, but Robin never showed me this part of the city" "Hey sweetie. Hello, may I help you?" The commissioner walked in. "I got it dad; she just needs a ride to a friend's house and doesn't know how to get there from here." Barbra told him leading Raven out the door grabbing some keys off the wall as she went. "So why aren't you back in Jump?" Barbra asked as they climbed into a car. "Let's just say I can't be there right now." Raven said looking out the window. "So what's Dick like these days?" Barbra brought up a topic that would be easy for both of them. "He's good. He gets very obsessed over things, but he knows when to let up and let us relax a bit. You know what I mean?" she asked Barbra. "Yeah he always was like that. So are the rumors true? About him having a girlfriend I mean" Barbra hopped he was happy weather the rumors were true or just that, a rumor. Raven blushed and it didn't go unnoticed. "Whos- you're his girlfriend" She was astounded. Raven blushed more. "Yes but please don't tell him I'm here" Raven begged as they started their way up the long driveway. "Why he's probably worried sick" Barbra told Raven even though she already knew that. "I know but he'll want me to go back and I can't, at least not right now" Rave sighed. They had pulled up to the front door "Well here's my number if you ever need someone to talk to" she slipped the paper in Ravens bag before she got out of the car. Raven waved as the car pulled away. "No turning back now" she muttered ringing the doorbell.

A few minutes later Alfred opened the door "Miss Raven, what a pleasant surprise." He greeted her, ushering her inside. "Is Bruce home?" she asked tentatively. "Yes he is, why don't you wait in the living room and I'll fetch him." Alfred led her to the living room before disappearing into another part of the house. Raven sat on the couch to wait. A few minutes later Bruce walked in smiling. "Raven, it's great to see you" Bruce said. "It's nice to see you too" she said "Remember when you said if I ever needed help to let you know" Bruces eyes darkened. "What's wrong, are you ok" "Can I spend the night here; I'm going to get a job and stuff tomorrow. I just don't have enough money for a hotel" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Of course you can, you can stay as long as you want" he told her as Alfred walked in with the phone "Hello" said Bruce into the receiver. "Dick what can I do for you?" Bruce asked already knowing why the boy was calling; the reason was sitting on the couch in front of him. Raven was shaking her head no franticly. "No I haven't seen her, but I'll keep my eyes open" Bruce put the phone on the coffee table. "Care to tell me why your friends are losing their minds over your little disappearance" Bruce asked crossing his arms. "I can't go back, I would only be a burden without my powers" Raven said defeated. "Why don't you have your powers?" "Because I'm, pregnant" She looked at the floor. "What do you mean, you're pregnant" he said. Raven shrugged "I'm about three weeks, Robins the father" "Does he know" Raven shook her head no. "Alfred take Raven and her bags to her room" Bruce told the butler as he walked in.

The next morning Bruce took Raven around to find a job and a place to stay. Raven got a job at a little café and one of the employees offered her a room in their apartment. Raven agreed and said she would be back in an hour with her stuff to start her shift. They went back to Wayne Manor where Raven grabbed her stuff and Bruce took her back to the café and said goodbye.

It had been a little over two months since Ravens disappearance. Robin was looking at a picture on his computer screen. A week after Raven went missing he had hired a private investigator to find her. And it seemed he finally had found her. The picture was of a girl with violate hair that was just below her shoulders and violet eyes. The message that came with it was her name, the name of the café, and a list of what shifts she worked and its address. He had gotten the email two days ago. He had been uncertain at first about going to get her because she looked really happy in the picture. But Robin knew that she couldn't be so happy with her new life that she would have just forgotten all about her friends and him. Robin put on civilian clothes and left the tower. He didn't care what he had to say. He was going to bring her back.

"Rachel, get up. Come on if you don't get going we're going to be late" Raven sighed "I'm coming Abby" Raven said. Abby was Ravens roommate. They had become pretty close in the last two months. But not so close that Abby knew that 'Rachel' was Raven from the Titans. "Did you get any sleep" Abby asked walking in with some tea for Raven. "Have I been getting any sleep lately" Raven asked adding "Thanks for the tea." Abby nodded before leaving so Raven could change. They got to the café right on time. They clocked in and put on their aprons ready for the lunch time rush.

Raven was going to go take another order when Abby stepped in front of her. "Go take a break Rachel, its quiet right now and I can tell you need one" Abby pointed to an empty booth. "I'll be over with some tea in a bit" Raven nodded her thanks and sat down. She didn't know how she'd get through six more months of this.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 10**

Robin walked up to the café. He hoped she hadn't left on a lunch break or anything. Robin walked through the door making the bell overhead jingle. He looked around and saw her sitting at a booth in the corner sipping something. _Probably her tea._ The thought made him smile as he walked over and sat down across from her.

Ravens eyes were closed with her head resting against the bench. She opened her eyes when she heard someone sit down across from her. She couldn't believe it. "Hey Raven" he said. Raven put down her cup and tried to leave but he put a hand on her arm. "Don't run away again." He looked her in the eyes "I just found you, I don't want to lose you just yet" She sat down sighing. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. "I want you to come back home with me" Robin grabbed her hand. "I can't" she looked away, her other hand touching her stomach where the beginning of a bump was forming. "Why everyone misses you. I miss you. Every night I lay in bed wondering if you'll be in your room when I wake up." "I can't" she said again a tear slipping down her cheek. Robin got out of the booth and slid in next to her. "Why Raven?" "Everything ok over here Rachel?" Abby asked. "Uh yeah, I'll come and help in a minute" Raven said wiping away the stray tear. "Is this" Raven nodded and Abby quickly left them alone. "Raven, whatever it is that's keeping you from coming back to the tower we'll work through it, together. I promise. I'll do anything for you." Robin said turning her to face him. "Will you be mad when I tell you?" she was getting at something, trying to find the words to tell him. "No of course not" he said. "Will you let me up?" Robin nodded and moved so she could put her feet in the aisle. She untied her apron and put it on the table. "Come closer" she told him. Robin crouched in front of her. Raven grabbed his hand and lifted her shirt a bit. She put his hand on what use to be her perfectly flat stomach. Robin looked at her with his eyes shining. "Rae" she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" she told him. "I left so I wouldn't be a burden to the team. I don't even have my powers to protect myself" Raven explained. "Who-" he asked. Raven wouldn't look at him as she said "You're the father" those three words changed Robins world. "Rae, you have to come home, now that I know I won't be able to stop worrying until I know you're safe." Robin didn't care what he had to say, he wasn't going to leave her here now. "What about the others?" a few more tears fell. Robin wiped them away, saying "They'll be glad when you're home with us and safe" He pulled her into his arms. "It's good to have you back Rae" Robin let go and took her hand in his. Raven went behind the counter to put her apron back. She hugged Abby goodbye and left with Robins arm around her shoulder. They picked up her things from Abby's house and drove back to Jump.

No one was home when they got there which meant Raven didn't have to face the others yet. They went up to her room and Robin asked "How far along are you" "Maybe a few days shy of three months" she estimated. Raven started cutting her hair. It had been way too long for her tastes. They weren't alone for long. They had left her door cracked so they would know when the others got back. They could hear the team from the other end of the tower. Robin got up off her bed and stood next to her in front of her dresser. Raven was looking at the reflection of her stomach in the mirror. "Do you want to tell them?" he asked as he pulled her shirt down. "Yes, it's better they find out now before they notice on their own." She said as they walked out the door of her room.

Robin stood in the living room doorway. "Guys can I have your attention for a minute" "Dude where have you been?" Beastboy asked. "Yeah you've been gone like all day" chimed in Terra. "You'll understand in a second" he said walking into the hallway before returning almost immediately with, "Raven" everyone said. Before she could say anything she was crushed in a group hug. "Guys, easy now. Let her breathe" Robin broke up the hug, saving his squished girlfriend. "I say we celebrate with a cookout" Cyborg said "I like it, Cyborg find the food and go start the grill, Terra and Starfire bring up plates and blankets. Beastboy, set up the tiki torches and get in your pajamas" Robin said. Everyone ran around in excitement. The living room was empty except for Raven and Robin faster than they had thought possible. "Want to go get changed?" Robin said smirking at her. "I know I would love another chance to see your stomach" Raven slapped him playfully before going out the doors with Robin right next to her.

Raven was surprised to see how fast Robin had changed; she had only put on her pajama pants before he was walking into her room. Raven took off her shirt but couldn't find her pajama top. "Robin do you se-" She stopped seeing it in his hand. "Sit" he told her, so she sat. Robin laid her back and kissed her stomach. He kissed all around her stomach before finally kissing her lips. He helped her sit up before giving her the top saying "I missed you so much". She looked at him "I know I missed you too, I'm sorry I left." Robin stood her up and they made their way to the roof. Everyone was already up there. A breeze went by making Raven shiver. "Want me to get you a sweatshirt?" Raven nodded as another gust came. "The red one on my bed please" Robin turned around went to find her sweatshirt. Raven walked over to the edge of the roof. She stepped up on the ledge and started walking with her arms out to the sides for balance. "Careful Raven, I don't think Robin would like you doing that" Cyborg warned taking a few steps closer. "I'm fine" Raven said putting her hands over her head and executing a couple flawless turns on the narrow ledge. Raven leaned down and put her hands down shifting all her weight onto her hands. Raven kicked up into a perfect handstand. All eyes were on her, including Robins from the doorway. Raven her shirt move so her stomach was exposed to the team, she hastily kicked down and stood up. As soon as he saw her feet touch he said "Raven!" His voice was harsh and she wobbled just the slightest bit but it was enough to scare him to death. She looked at him "Don't do that, do you want me to fall?" she asked only partly kidding. He walked up to her "No, that's why I don't want you up there." Robin grabbed her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't go up there again" he scolded her softly. "Food's ready" Cyborg called. "Go sit, I'll make your food" Robin offered. Everyone went over to make their burgers and dogs, even Beastboy who had tofu ones. Robin looked at the blankets to see Raven in her sweatshirt with a blanket around her shoulders.

Everyone enjoyed the food on the big blankets that were brought out. Robin kept kissing Raven and asking her if she was ok and needed anything. Raven just shook her head every time. The others watched; Robin was being extremely weird. They just let it go though, thinking it was because Raven had just gotten back. After they finished their food Raven decided to tell them. "Guys, I need to tell you something" Raven put her hands in her sweatshirt pocket, where she could rest her hands on her stomach without the others seeing. "What would you wish to tell us?" Starfire wondered. "It's about why I ran away" she took a breath. "Well spit it out dark girl, I want to know why you thought you could leave without us going crazy" Cyborg told her laughing at the end. "Give me a minute; this is hard for me to say." She took another deeper, breath. Robin pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm pregnant" Everyone just starred at her. Beastboy started laughing "Oh my god, that's a good one. Raven finally told a joke" Everyone looked between Raven and now Beastboy whose laughter was dying down quick. "It's no joke Beastboy" Robin told the now stricken teen, not daring to mention that she didn't have her powers either. She would tell them that after they got over the initial shock of her being pregnant. "Who got you pregnant" Terra asked as if it wasn't obvious, that or she just wanted Raven to say it. "Robin, I'm just shy of three months" Raven said wrapping the blankets closer around her to cover her stomach. "Please, what is pregnant" Starfire asked them confused. "It's when you have a baby" Cyborg said. "That is why you did the running away" asked Starfire. Raven nodded uncomfortably not looking at them.

"How about we make some s'mores" Robin said managing to get the subject away from Raven for a bit. They all agreed seeming happy to have a change of subject. Cyborg started the fire pit and Beastboy and Terra had a race to see who could get the marshmallows first. "I think I'll pass" Raven said just as Beastboy and Terra came bursting through the door fighting over the bag of marshmallows. "You're no fun Rae." Beastboy stuck his tongue out at her. "It's Raven" She told him. Raven had the sudden urge to hit him with something. Raven walked over to the changeling and slapped him in the head. "You want me to make you one" Cyborg beat Robin to offering. She shook her head no and laid back down on the blankets looking at the stars, one hand behind her head the other on her stomach. Robin brought over a chocolate bar and started feeding her pieces. They stayed outside until around midnight before going inside with the promise of training at 8 tomorrow morning. Groaning and complaining they put out the fire and went to their rooms to rest for the grueling session that they knew the rising sun would bring. "You love doing that don't you" Raven commented as they went down the stairs from the roof. "Yes, scaring them is one of my favorite parts about being leader" Robin laughed. "And you do know that that's MY hoodie right" he pointed out. "I know that's why it's MY favorite" He stopped at her door. He kissed her wrapping his hands around her waist, while she tangled her hands in his hair. She hadn't realized until now that he had gotten a little taller while she had been away. When he broke the kiss she was in desperate need of that pesky thing called air. "Night Robin" Raven said disappearing through her open door.

When Raven went downstairs she saw that Cyborg was up, which was unusual since it was barely 7 in the morning. Then she realized he had something trapped in the corner, no someone. "Cyborg, is there a reason that you're trying to shish kabob my boyfriend" Raven asked sweetly walking directly in front of his cannon. "He got you pregnant" Cyborg said slowly as if talking to a young child. "I love him, you're not going to cook him" Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "You know you're a little sister to me" Cyborgs cannon turned back into a hand. "I just want to protect you" he finished. "I know but I'm 18 and now Robin can protect me. I'm not asking you to stop, just back off a little." She told the half robot as Robin came to stand behind her. Cyborg nodded knowing she was right and went to make waffles. "That went better than I thought it would" Raven said. Robin rested his chin on her shoulder. "Rae" he was wrapping his arms around her. "Mmhmm" "I don't want you to go on any more missions" Raven sighed "I knew it was coming and the sad part is without my powers I can't even argue about that being unfair" She said so Cyborg wouldn't hear her from the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 11**

It had been a week since she had returned to the tower, a week since Raven told the team she was pregnant. They were coping pretty well without her on missions. The worst part was explaining to the press why Raven never came along on missions anymore. Raven was exactly three months pregnant. And everyone was pretty happy in the tower too. That is almost all of them were happy most of the time. Right now though was one of those rare times when someone wasn't happy. All except two of the Titans had decided to go the mall. Raven was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the living room when Robin came in looking for her. "Rae, I've bee-" he stopped seeing the tear stains. "Are you ok" Robin asked her concerned. Raven wiped away her tears trying to pretend they were never there. "What's wrong" he asked "I just feel so bad, that we're keeping secrets from them" Raven said with fresh tears coming down. "Raven we can tell the others, but I thought you didn't want to tell them yet that your powers are gone" Robin said realizing it was another mood swing. "Look, if you want to tell them than you can" Raven hugged him "Thank you" Raven was calming down. Robin picked her up and sat down with her on his lap in the chair. "Better now?" he asked softly, glad that he was good at comforting her. Raven nodded leaning against him. "I'm sorry I've been all over the place" she laid her head against his shoulder. "It's ok, it's the hormones taking affect." He reclined the chair they were in. "I love you Robin" "I love you too Rae." They stayed in the chair cuddling until the others came home when the sun started setting. "Do you still want to tell them?" Robin asked. Raven just curled up against him asleep, pulling on his shirt. Robin tilted her head a bit and kissed her deeply. He had recently found out that this was a far better and more entertaining way of waking her up. He smirked as Raven responded to the kiss. "Nice to see you're up" he said. She hit him with a playful glint in her eyes, "Thanks for waking me up for nothing" she pretended to be hurt. "Do you still want to tell the others you lost your powers" Raven nodded and they went in front of the TV. Behind them the TV screen flashed 'GAME OVER!' "Hey what'd you guys for that for? I was just about to win!" Cyborg whined. "Sorry but this is a little more important Cyborg" Robin said. "I don't have my powers right now" Raven told them point blank. "What do you mean, how do you just not have them right now, what's the difference?" Beastboy asked stupidly, looking around at the others for backup on this. "Demons lose their powers when they are expecting, I should get them back after I give birth" Raven told them glad that they seemed to be taking this well. "And I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so Robin and I will be gone most of the morning" They all agreed and Raven went to her room. Robin waited for the doors to close behind her. "Guys, you know how Raven has been a little….emotional these past few days?" "Yes, why is that, she got very angry at me yesterday because I knocked on her door then she did a lot of the apologizing quite rapidly." Starfire explained. "It's because of her hormones, Star. Just try and be forgiving. She can't control it. I'm done for the night" Robin got out of the way of the TV and Cyborg and Beastboy instantly started another round while Starfire and Terra cheered them on.

Robin went up to Ravens room and went right in. They had spent the last week together. Raven was just walking out of her bathroom in some really short black shorts and one of his t-shirts. "I've been thinking" Robin started, walking up to her with a look in his unmasked eyes. "What about" she asked backing away from him. She hit the wall behind her "What would you say to us having our own room that was ours, with a connecting room as a nursery" he put his hands on either side of her head and started kissing her neck. "Uh, I think that" Raven was having trouble thinking clearly. "Do you know how hard you're making it for me to think straight?" she asked suppressing a moan. She could feel him smirking against her neck. "Robin" she tried to push him off of her. "What do you say, that way we'll still have our own space" Robin said between kisses he placed along her collar bone. Ravens knees buckled beneath her. Robin pressed his body against hers just before her knees gave way. Robin picked her up bridal style and moved her to the bed. He moved her without ever breaking the kiss. "I think that would be great" Raven said when he put her on the bed and her censes cleared of him. Robin kneeled over Raven a little below her hips. He lifted her shirt and exposed her stomach. Robin leaned forward placing his hands on the sides of her; he started kissing every inch of bare skin. After he had gone over every exposed inch of her at least twice he tugged her shirt off completely and continued to kiss his way up until he finally get to her lips. When Robin was satisfied that he had kissed every inch of her from the waist up Robin got off the bed and put on his pajama pants. He climbed under the sheets with her and rested his hand over hers on her stomach. This is how they fell asleep just like they had every other nigh over the past week.

Robin and Raven had gone to the clinic for Raven's appointment in their civilian clothes. Raven had just had her first ultrasound and was sitting on the examination table. They were waiting in the small room for the results. "Do you want to know what it'll be" Robin asked "Do you?" She looked into his amazingly blue eyes. "It's you choice, I'm good either way. I'm just glad you're the one to help me start my own family" Robin kissed her, pulling away when the door started to open leaving a flushed Raven. "Hello, I'm happy to tell you that your child is perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the sex of it?" the doctor asked them. "Rae, it's your choice" Robin said squeezing her hand. Raven nodded excited. "Miss Roth, it's a little girl" The doctor said giving them a copy so they could look at it later. Raven slid off the table and hugged Robin. "Thank you" he said to the doctor as Raven let go. They walked out to the T-Car together. "Want to go look at some things for the nursery?" Robin asked "Do we have to" Raven climbed into the passenger seat. "Look I know you hate shopping but it's now with me or later with Starfire. We have to start getting stuff eventually" Robin told her. "Fine I pick now with you" she smiled. Maybe she could learn to like shopping with Robin. "Do we want to start with some paint and a crib?" he thought starting small would be good for Raven. "As long as it's not pink I don't care where we start" Raven told him, Robin just laughed and grabbed her hand, kissing it never taking his eyes off the road.

It was late by the time they got home. They got back to the tower with a car seat, a crib, changing table all from a matching set and some paint. It was all a lovely shade of light purple. "I was wondering when y'all would get back, what took so long." Cyborg asked walking into the garage. "We went shopping" Robin opened the trunk "Yeah right, Raven, shopping I don't believe it" Cyborg was having a laughing fit. Cyborg stopped when he saw Raven standing on the other side of the car with quiet tears falling. "Raven I-I didn't mean it" Cyborg said walking toward her. Raven just backed up, walking into Robin. He turned her around and just held her. "Raven, I'm sorry" Cyborg couldn't believe he had hurt his little sister. Robin mouthed 'mood swing' to Cyborg who nodded remembering what Robin had told everyone last night. Cyborg went and looked in the trunk of his car "Wow, you guys got a lot of stuff, is this all for the babies room?" he asked them. "Yeah, it's all for our little girl" Raven said "That's gre-wait, your little girl?" he asked. Raven nodded "Yes, we're having a baby girl" Robin said taking stuff out of the car. "Rae, why don't you go get the others so they can help us carry this stuff upstairs." Robin suggested since he and Cyborg would have to make a lot of trips if they did it alone. "Ok" Raven called back already out the door.

Raven sent the others to the garage and went up to what would soon be the nursery. She stood in the middle of the room looking around imagining where she would put everything. She had been so caught up in her thoughts about the layout she never heard the others enter. It wasn't until Robin put his hand on her shoulder did she come back to the real world. "It's going to look amazing when it's finished" Robin put his chin on her shoulder. "I know, I think I want to start painting today." The alarm blared and everyone ran to the living room except for Raven who dug out a roller for the paint. She had painted all the trim in the room and two and a half walls when she had decided she had done enough for the day. She closed the step stool she had used to do the trim and took it down one floor to where everyone's rooms where along with the closet where she had found it. She just closed the closet door when the team brought Starfire to her room hurrying past Raven.

Curious Raven followed them. Starfire was coming to when Raven walked in and up to the bed asking about what happened. "Jinx shot her with one of her spells. After it hit her Starfire passed out." Cyborg said standing on the other side of the bed. Starfires eyes flew open suddenly. They were glowing green, as she sat up. "You, you are a slut on earth" She yelled at the retreating Raven. Starfire got up and shot a starbolt at Raven only narrowly missing its target. "This one shall not miss" she said aiming again. Raven was standing just about trapped between the wall and Starfire. Cyborg and Terra had moved in front of Raven and Robin was trying to talk rationally to Starfire to no avail. "She stole you from me" Starfire dodged around the Boy Wonder and went to attack Raven. Starfire was pushing Terra and Cyborg away when Robin yelled "Raven RUN!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 12**

Raven ran as fast as she could. She thought if she could just get to her room she would have a chance. A starbolt flew past her, so close she had felt the heat of it. Raven opened her door and shut it behind her. If she could just hold out a little while longer the others would be able to stop Starfire. Raven gasped when her door flew off its track. She backed into the wall. Raven was out of room and out of time. Starfire prepared to charge up a starbolt. Raven was backed to the wall with nowhere to run. _I love you Robin _she thought turning her back to the oncoming starbolt. Raven felt a red hot pain in her back before collapsing to the floor and blacking out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 13**

The Titans charged into Ravens room with Beastboy in the lead as a lion knocking Starfire out. The ball of green energy she had been charging was released, thankfully wasn't as big as some of her other ones. No one was close enough to prevent it from hitting Raven. They watched as she fell to the floor. "Raven! No!" his voice was hoarse. Robin was by her side in an instant. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. From the look of it her upper back took the worst of the damage. Robin sat there on the floor with her cradled in his arms. He put two fingers against her neck, there was a pulse. _Please be ok. I need you Rae…_It was weak but it felt like it was getting stronger with every beat. There was a chance she would make it. The others gathered around him. Terra was crying quietly in Beastboys arms. "I'm going to put the power restraining cuffs on Starfire" Cyborg grabbed the unconscious girl on his way by. Robin nodded not hearing him. They all sat there watching, waiting, and hoping. No one dared to try and tell their leader that they should take her to the med lab. They sat there for almost three hours, Robin was constantly checking Raven's pulse and every time he did it felt stronger. It gave him hope that she would come back to them, to him.

Raven moaned, she could feel someone holding her. She could hear a voice, no, a lot off voices but one stood out to her. Raven tried to open her eyes. Everything was fuzzy to her. Raven tried to move but a searing pain in her back stopped her. "Don't try to move" She smiled at the caring voice. "You're really hurt" the voice said again. _Robin_ she thought, before blacking out again.

"We need to get her to the mad lab" Cyborg put a hand on his friends shoulder. Robin slowly got to his feet careful not to move the girl in his arms. Everyone went upstairs, and after putting Raven on the bed Robin went to talk to Starfire and figure out why she did this. Robin found her in the containment room. Starfire was just regaining consciousness when he stood in front of her. "Why did you attack her?" His voice was stern. Starfire sat on her knees. "My jealousy of her mixed with the spell that Jinx attacked me with" she looked at the floor ashamed. Robin was shocked at her reply but didn't show it. "She stole all the chances I had at being with you, when she left I thought it was the fate giving us another chance at being the girlfriend and the boyfriend." She spoke from her heart. "I'm sorry Starfire; I love you but only as a sister, nothing more." Robin told her before going back to the med lab to check on Raven.

Raven was starting to come to. Everyone gathered around her bed. "Ughhh, what happened?" She asked everyone. "Starfire attacked you with her starbolts" Beastboy who was unusually serious reminded her. "What about the baby" Raven was still a little out of it. "Don't worry, she's ok too. I already did an ultrasound to check" Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder. "Where's Robin" she couldn't see him. "Robin will" Terra began. "I'm right here" Robin walked over to Ravens bed. "How is she?" Robin asked Cyborg. "Better than I expected her to be" He chuckled as he lifted up the shirt she had been wearing. "It looks like your shirt took most of the damage" Everyone laughed at the fact that it was his shirt and, thankfully, not Ravens back. "And our little girl's fine" Raven said taking her lovers hand. "So it is a girl" Terra clarified. Raven and Robin nodded. "Pay up Beastboy" Terra held out her hand as Beastboy forked over $20. The cheer in the room faded as Cyborg asked "What about Starfire?" Raven unconsciously put a hand over her stomach. "I think we should let Raven decide that." Terra said. Everyone agreed with the idea. "She can stay, I just don't want to be alone with her" Raven pulled the blanket up higher when it finally registered that she was shirtless. "I would say that's reasonable" Robin agreed taking a blanket out of a nearby cabinet. "Here, why don't I show you something" Robin offered wrapping the blanket around a topless Raven. "Where are we going?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her bridal style. "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it" Robin winked at the others, they knew where Robin was taking her.

"Am I going to like the surprise" Raven asked him. "Yes, I know you will" Robin looked down at her. "No peeking" Robin said. "I'm not" Raven gave a little giggle. "Hold on for a second" Raven wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and she heard him typing something. She let go when she felt his arm wrap around her again. "Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked. Robin put her down on something soft before replying, "Open your eyes." They were in a bedroom, the walls were painted the colors of the sunrise, the large California king bed that felt like it was filled with feathers, there was a flat screen almost as big as the living room's on the wall opposite the bed, a mini fridge, and a private bathroom with a Jacuzzi in it, and two doors on opposite walls. But Raven didn't recognize whose room it was. "Whose room is this?" she asked loving everything about it. "Ours" Raven just looked at him. "But we only talked about this last night, how is all this possible if you were out with me all day" "I suggested it last night, but I have been working on it since you left in hope that when you came back and when we were ready for this….it would be here" Robin told her. "Oh Robin, its perfect." He got up and went over to the walk-in closet and pulled out some pajamas for both of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 14**

**Four and a half months later:**

Raven and Starfire had long since made up. Raven was still wary around the alien especially when they were alone together so everyone else in the tower tried their best to prevent it.

Raven was getting bigger, thus not sleeping much anymore. She was seven and a half months pregnant. She was still tired when she woke up. And as much as Raven wanted to stay in bed the nausea wouldn't let her. She threw the blankets, and Robin, off her and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach of last night's dinner. Robin had a rude awakening when he landed on the floor with the rest of the beds blankets. He got up when he heard Raven in the bathroom. He got down next to her and rubbed her back. This was the fourth time she had been sick this this week. When Raven was sure she was done she slumped on the floor against Robin. "Thanks, sorry I woke you up again" She was sorry, but he was glad he was up. "I'd rather be here to make sure you're ok, than asleep not knowing" Robin told her. "Why don't we go get some saltines to settle your stomach?" She nodded and he helped her to her feet. They left their room and could hear the noise from the kitchen two stories below them.

The room went deadly silent when they walked in. Everyone was still wary of Raven after last night, and NO ONE wanted a repeat of it. They were all afraid of setting her off again.

**Flash Back:**

Raven was on the couch in the living room reading her book. Cyborg and Terra were playing a space game. Beastboy came running into the room screaming his head off like an idiot. He threw the ball of socks but tripped and it missed the intended target. It hit Raven square in the back of the head. She turned to look at him and if looks could kill, he would have been 20 feet under. "Beastboy" she growled getting off the couch (with the slightest amount of difficulty). "What. Are. You. Doing!" Raven hissed walking over to Beastboy. He backed up scared of her, even without her powers. Terra jumped over the back of the couch to spring to his defense. "Take it easy, he didn't mean it" Terra said standing in front of the quivering teen. "Stay out of this Terra" Raven tried to side step the other girl, but Terra matched her step for step. "Not on your life Raven, I won't let you hurt him." The two girls were glaring at each other. Usually they got along pretty well, but right now Raven just wanted her gone.

It didn't take long after that for Raven to forget about her original target and for a shouting war to begin between the two female Titans which brought the rest of the team running in. "You don't even belong here!" Raven shouted furiously. "Well, at least I'm all HUMAN" Terra shouted back. The blonde regretted her words the second they left her mouth. Raven closed her mouth on her reply. Her eyes welled up with tears and she ran out of the room pushing past Robin who tried to catch her arm to hold and comfort her. Robin was worried about her but he knew he couldn't go to her yet. He had to settle things with the others first. "What is going on in here?" Robin demanded irritated. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" Terra said starting to cry. "Man, I'm sorry it's all my fault" Beastboy said walking over to comfort Terra. "What happened" Robins voice was tight; all he wanted to do was go to Raven. "I ran in screaming with the stankball, I went to throw it at Cyborg but tripped and it hit Raven in the back of the head and Terra jumped to my defense" Beastboy said holding Terra who nodded. "Guys I told you before, Raven is hormonal right now, and can't control her emotions. You need to be careful around her right now. And I do expect both of you to apologize to her next time you see her." Robin told them, then left going after Raven. At some point during the girls shout off, they had managed to break the kitchen table in half and dent a section of the floor. Robin had also noticed this but didn't want to think about what caused it.

**End Flashback.**

"Morning Raven, Robin" Cyborg broke the silence. "Morning" everyone quietly echoed Cyborg. "Uh Raven" Beastboy said as he and Terra walked up to her. Raven just looked at them. "We're really sorry about yesterday" Terra said. "It's fine" Raven said looking out the oversized windows. "Friend Robin perhaps we could go the park on this glorious day after our morning meal." Starfire asked careful to keep her voice quiet so she wouldn't anger the girl standing next to him. "You guys can go I think we'll stay here" Robin looked around the room before going to find the saltines for Raven who had moved to lean on one of the counters. "Actually Robin I think it would be nice to go with them" Raven said as he passed her. "Rae, I don't think it's such a good idea" Robin gave her the crackers. "I haven't left the tower in over four months" she said; only Robin was able to tell that she was begging. "I don't know Raven" he said. "Come on Robin, she'll be plenty safe with all of us there to protect her" Cyborg spoke the truth of Robin's fears. "Ok, we'll go to the park, all of us" Robin gave in. Everyone went to put on civilian clothes and Cyborg put on his hologram rings to be Victor Stone.

It was a peaceful day in the park. Terra, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg were playing football a little ways off. Robin and Raven were laying in the shade watching them. "Titans" Robin sat up and called them over disturbing Raven. "What's going on" Beastboy asked as Raven sat up next him wiping sleep from her eyes. "What's so important you had to wake me up?" Raven complained lightly. "Be on your guard everyone, something's not right" Robin warned "That's right Robin, be on your guard" Slade walked out of the bushes behind the team. Sladebots appeared out of nowhere. Ravens eyes got wide as Robin and the others moved around her. "Titans GO! Cyborg get Raven outta here" Robin screamed jumping at Slade. They fought, which was hard because they had Raven to worry about. Slade dodged Robins punch. He knocked Robin to the ground and moving as fast as light and grabbed Raven. The robots stopped moving and fell over. Everyone looked over at Slade and froze. "LET HER GO!" Robin hissed ready to spring. Slade held her with one arm around her neck. The other hand held a gun to her head. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Robin said. "If any of you move Robin's precious little Raven gets hurt" Slade threatened backing away from them. "Robin" Raven whimpered as she was led by him. "It's ok Raven, everything will be ok" Robin told her as she disappeared into the bushes with Slade.

It had been a month and a half since Slade had taken Raven and the city was unusually quiet. The occupants of the tower seemed to have lost their will to enjoy themselves. Raven was due to have the baby any day now. Robin had been looking for her nonstop, but hadn't had any luck finding her. A video call came through "Robin" Batman said. "Have you, lost anything recently?" "What do you mean" Robin asked. "Come down here immediately, your ride should be there any minute; your landing coordinates are preset" Batman told him before ending the transmission. Robin looked at the screen as if it was going to start jumping and dancing around the room. Shaking his head he ran to the roof with the others right behind him. When they got to the roof the batwing was ready and waiting for him. "What about us, we should come help" Starfire said. "No, the city needs you, I'll call if I need backup" Robin said before the batwing took off on auto pilot.

It was pitch black when Robin got to Gotham. He found Batman waiting on a nearby rooftop. "What did you find?" Robin walked up to his former mentor. "I am almost positive Raven is in there" Batman handed over a pair of binoculars. Robin saw a few henchmen Slade must have hired and a sladebot in the front of the old Gotham hospital. "You're in charge, this is your villain, your family" Batman told him. Robins surprise showed for only a moment before he jumped off the roof landing on one of the henchmen. Batman was only a beat behind him. They easily gained access and entered the abandoned hospital. They took out a total of six guards and eight bots, on the first two floors. Making their way to the basement, they found Slade waiting for them. "Well, Robin I see you finally found me. It was stupid of you to come alone" He was leaning on the door that separated them from Raven. Batman came out of the shadows and attacked Slade. "Don't you dare touch my family EVER AGAIN" Batman was beating Slade fueled by his anger. Robin went through the door; Slade hadn't bothered to lock it not expecting Robin to bring someone with him. Robin walked around the dark room. He heard rapid breathing and moved closer calling "Raven" as he went. "Robin" her voice was shaking. Robin pulled out a small flashlight and shined it in the direction of the voice. Sitting in the corner was a half-starved Raven. He walked over and hugged her. "You came for me" Raven didn't want him to ever let her go again. "I will always find you" Robin pulled back just enough to see the chains on her ankles, keeping her in the corner. He pulled out a lock pick from his belt and set to work on freeing her. He undid her binds and carried her out to where Batman was waiting with a defeated Slade. Robin nodded to him and they left the old hospital where a police car was waiting. Robin set Raven down on the sidewalk and went to talk to the commissioner about Slade, making sure he could always see Raven.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 15**

"Robin" Ravens voice was pained. Robin came hurrying over to where she was sitting on the curb. "It's time, the baby's coming" Robin just looked at her for a second before saying "We need an ambulance" "Ones already on its way" the commissioner told them. Minutes later a siren could be heard. "I'll be over as soon as I can" Batman said before vanishing into the darkness as Raven was loaded onto the stretcher. "I'll be right here Rae. Don't worry" Robin said climbing into the ambulance after her and taking her hand.

The ride to Gotham's hospital was quick and the baby had been born within the hour. Raven was tired but Robin could tell she was happy with their little girl sleeping in her arms. "What do you want to name her?" Robin asked. "Hope" Raven said without even giving it a second thought. While Slade had held her captive Raven had been thinking about Robin, he was the only reason she'd had to stay alive. He had kept her hoping. "I love it" Robin said watching Raven fall asleep. "Is there any way we can get her transferred to the Jump City Hospital?" Robin asked the doctor, who had thought that they would want to do just this and had arranged for them to be moved when the other ambulance got there. Raven slept the whole ride back to Jump and Robin called to tell the others the news that Slade was in Arkham and Raven had the baby and they could come see her tomorrow afternoon, and to grab a change of clothes for them.

Raven was just waking up as the doctor came in. "Sir you need to leave now, visiting hours are long over" "I don't want Robin to leave" a tear ran down Ravens cheek at the thought of being away from Robin again. "I'm not leaving; I just got her back….." Robin explained about the whole situation with Slade kidnapping her. The doctor finally agreed to let Robin stay. After the door closed Robin took Hope and laid her in her bed. "You need to get some sleep" Robin pointed out climbing in bed with her. "I know, but I need you more than I need sleep" Raven yawned resting her head in the crook of his arm. "Hmm good night my sweet Raven" Robin said holding her close.

Robin woke up when he heard a soft cry. Carefully getting up, he went to get Hope. Robin picked her up and rocked her gently in his arms, calming her. "Robin" Raven moaned in her sleep, reaching out for him. Robin went and sat on the bed next to her. The shifting mattress woke her. "Your still here" Ravens eyes shone in the darkened room. "Of course, I was just getting Hope." Raven sat up in bed and took her daughter while Robin went to make a bottle. Robin fed Hope while Raven lay next to him; Hope fell asleep pretty soon after having some of her bottle. Robin put her back in her bed and he lay back down next to Raven who was once again peacefully sleeping.

Robin woke up to a muffled cry. He sat up running a hand through his hair. "Raven, you should have woken me, I doubt the doctor would be happy to know you got out of bed." Robin pointed out sitting next to her. "But I didn't get up" Raven held out her hand as a bottle floated over to her. "I got my powers back" she smiled. "That's great Rae, but you really should be resting your body AND mind" Robin leaned over to take Hope as the door opened.

"Surprise!" Beastboy yelled as the team walked in scaring Hope making her cry. Raven shot him a glare before hushing Hope. "Heh sorry Raven" Beastboy said as they walked over to the bed where the new parents were. "How are you doing Raven" Cyborg rested a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged "I'm ok" she passed Hope to Robin before lying back against the bed. _I'm just going to close my eyes for a minute _she thought. The last thing she remembered was Robin brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Raven was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. "How is she, really" Cyborg asked Robin. "Yes, she does not seem the ok" Starfire added. "She's tired and weaker than she is willing to admit. Slade practically starved her to death" _I can just about see all her ribs…_ Robin thought looking at his girlfriend sleeping beside him. "Where was Slade hiding her?" Starfire wanted to know. "They were in an old abandoned hospital in Gotham." Robin said thinking about the irony of it. "And how's your daughter?" Terra asked. "Smaller and lighter than the doctors would like, but I think that's just because of lack of food the last few months. We're just glad that she's healthy." "What's her name" Beastboy asked "Hope" Robin said smiling at his sleeping daughter. "Can I hold her Robin?" Terra asked walking closer to the bed. "Sure" Robin slid off the bed and passed Hope to Terra. "I'll be right back, mind if I shower quickly" "Go ahead, you could use a hot shower to relax you" Terra spoke for everyone. Robin walked into the bathroom. While he was gone everyone got a chance to hold Hope, and coo at how cute she was.

Raven woke up in a cold sweat terrified. "Robin" Raven said frantically looking around the room. "It's ok Raven, Robin just went to take a shower; he'll be right back" Terra said giving Raven her daughter. "She's ok" Raven said to no one in particular. She calmed a bit. "Who's ok?" Robin asked walking out of the bathroom shirtless. Raven looked up, obvious relief on her face. "You're ok" Raven smiled. Robin realized she must have had a nightmare or something and went to sit next to her on the bed. He put an arm around her to pull her close. "Don't worry, everything's ok now. Your safe, Hope is safe, I'm safe. We're safe and I'll always be here to protect you" Robin whispered so only she could hear him. He gave her a quick kiss and they turned their attention back to their friends. "So how were things here?" Raven asked the rest of the team trying to change the topic away from herself. "Pretty boring, there's nothing to do anymore!" Beastboy complained loudly before covering his mouth at his volume. They talked about anything and everything, dancing around the topic of what had happened to her. Those were questions for when Raven wasn't in the room. No one was sure of how she'd react to that, especially since it was still so recent and such a horrible experience for her.

There was a knock at the door. Robin grabbed a shirt off the back of a chair by the door before saying "Come in" A young female doctor came in. "Good afternoon Raven, I'm Dr. Sue" "Hi" Raven said quietly. "Would you all mind stepping out for a moment?" Dr. Sue asked the Titans. Everyone nodded and Robin walked at the back of the group. "Robin, don't go" Raven asked. Robin looked over his shoulder at her. "I wasn't planning on it Rae" Robin soothed her. He shared a quick word with Cyborg at the door before shutting it and walking back over to the bed. "Are you sure you would like him to stay" Dr. Sue asked making sure she really was ok with having a guy in the room. "Yes, he's my boyfriend and I don't want him to go" Raven reached for his hand with one of hers, holding Hope with the other. Dr. Sue nodded and took Hope, putting her in her bed. Dr. Sue examined Raven to check that she was ok and started asking a few questions. Most were simple for Raven to answer. What was hard for Raven was when Dr. Sue started listing things she wasn't allowed to do. "No lifting, moving furniture, umm even though I don't know exactly how your powers work no using them, no flying, no fighting, no working out…..pretty much nothing exerting." Raven didn't and wouldn't say anything, so it was Robin who replied. "Ok, I'll make sure she gets some rest" Robin promised. "Can you ask the other's not to come back in yet" Raven asked as Dr. Sue put her hand on the knob. "Of course" Then she walked out without another word. "Ugh, I finally have my powers back, and yet I still can't do anything" Raven was frustrated. "They just want you to recover, and I'll admit I agree with the doctor on this one." Robin said sitting on the bed in front of her. "What do you mean" Robin knew he had angered her, but Raven needed to hear this. He also knew that she would take it better coming from him than anyone else. "Rae, your weak right now, Slade almost starved you to DEATH. I know you don't want to hear it but it's true. Not to mention having Hope, that's a lot in a short period of time and it's going to take some time for you to recover. If the doctor hadn't given you any restrictions I was going to." Robin told her. "Robin stop, just stop ok" Raven's voice rose a bit. "Raven-" She needed to hear this. "Stop! Just, just go" Raven looked at her bed and pointed to the door. "…" Robin walked out the door and Raven fell apart.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 16**

She looked up when she heard footsteps thinking, hoping it was Robin coming back but it was Terra. "Are you ok, we saw Robin" Raven just shook her head. "It'll be ok Raven, he won't be mad for long, he's crazy about you" Terra sat on the edge of the bed. "He looked day and night for you while you were gone" "Please just go" Raven said quietly not meeting the blonds eyes. "Ok, call if you need anything or just someone to talk to" Terra told her before doing what was asked of her. _I shouldn't have gotten upset with him. I know all those things; it-it just hurt so much to hear him say them. Just, him being able to see everything that's wrong with me… I wish that if never saying it out loud meant it wasn't true. That if I didn't think about it, it would go away. But this won't go away, at least not anytime soon or easily, I need him. Robin is the only one who might still be willing to help me with this, I doubt the others even wanted to come and see me after the way I was the past couple months. I love him too much for it to not hurt for him to see my flaws. _Raven cried herself to sleep, a small part of her mind glad that Hope was sleeping peacefully.

Robin walked right past the team. He didn't look back once. He knew he shouldn't have left her; she was so unstable at the moment. Robin didn't go back to Ravens room, not for a long time. He wanted to give her time to cool off a bit before he went back up. He spent most of the afternoon and early night in the cafeteria trying to calm down and think about everything. Robin stayed in the cafeteria for a couple of hours; only when his worry for his violate haired goddess suffocated him did he go back upstairs to her room. The bedside light was still on when looked in, so thinking she was up Robin opened the door wider "Raven" he whispered. No response. He walked quietly up to the bed to find her sleeping with tear stains on her cheeks. Robin went over to check on Hope who was also sleeping. Before climbing in bed with Raven he decided to find out when she would be able to go home. After finding her doctor at the nurses' station and convincing her that Raven would be more willing to rest if she was at home, Robin was able to get Raven released tomorrow.

Raven heard him call her. She seemed even to be able to hear him even when she was sleeping. Raven didn't move; she heard him walk over to where Hope's bed was before leaving again. Raven sat up in bed. _He doesn't care, he's still mad at me. Robin probably just came to make sure that Hope was ok. _Raven thought depressingly. Fresh tears started to fall. Raven lay back down and closed her eyes when she heard someone in the hall. The footsteps entered her room. _It's probably just the nurse, coming to check on me. _She was shocked when the person stoked her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry Raven" the person whispered. Raven slowly opened her eyes to look at the guy crouching next to her bed. "I'm sorry Robin, I shouldn't have" Robin put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry about that now, just go back to sleep sweetie" Robin slid in bed with her, his arms wrapping around her still much too thin body.

The next morning Robin got up earlyish and called Cyborg. "Robin calling Cyborg." "Hey man, what's up?" "Can you come get me and Raven in like an hour?" Robin asked. "Sure, I'll be there around 9" Cyborg said then ended the transmission. "Did I just hear you say I can go home?" Raven's voice made Robin turn away from the window. She was sitting in bed with a small smile. "Yeah I talked to your doctor last night and convinced her that you would be more willing to rest if you were back at the tower instead of here." Raven sighed and flopped back down on the pillows. "I would be happier anywhere other than here" she said in here monotone. "Don't start that again Rae" Robin said giving her the puppy dog face. She hadn't used that monotone in a long time and Robin didn't plan on letting her hide behind it again. "Cyborg will be here in an hour, so I'm going to take a shower" Raven stated. "OR you could wait until we get home and use the Jacuzzi" Robin told her. "Would you come in with me" Her smile was back. "I mean it's just so big, I would get lonely without you" she said with false innocence. A small whimper came from Hope and Robin picked her up, before sitting next to Raven. "She has your eyes" Robin said. "And you messy hair" Raven noted. "Do you think she has my powers?" Ravens eyes were filled with worry. "I don't know, when would they start showing if she has them" Robin asked. "I don't know; I'll have to check when we get home." Robin gave Hope to her mother and got up to make a bottle for her. They spent the rest of their time just talking about Hope. Robin hadn't forgotten about the conversation they started yesterday that had been put on hold when he left. He was determined to finish it but he wanted to wait until someone could watch Hope; in case things didn't end well.

They stopped in front of the tower unable to drive any closer. There was a mob of reporters and camera crews surrounding the tower. Cyborg turned off the car. "Well I guess we're walking" he said getting out. "Want me to carry her" Robin asked Raven. She shook her head determined. They walked side by side into the mob of unwelcome visitors on their island. They had only taken a few steps away from the car when the reporters closed in behind them. Questions were thrown at them from all sides. "Raven are you really married to Robin?" "Do you know he had an affair with Starfire while you were away?" "Robin are you aware that this will put your team in danger?" Ravens expressionless mask was breaking. "Don't stop, just keep going" Robin whispered to her. They made it half way to the door. One question stopped Robin in his tracks. Thankfully Raven didn't hear when someone asked "How could he love a demon?" Robin spun around and punched the guy. Raven was almost at the door and Robin was about 30 feet away. He kept moving and didn't look back or stop until he heard someone behind him. Robin stopped without turning around. "You have to the count of three" Robin said so everyone could hear him. "One" "Two" "Three" He turned around grabbed the guys shirt and threw him into the water. "Anyone else wanna stick around?" Everyone moved as fast as they could to get off the island. Robin reached the door to the tower where everyone was staring at him wide eyed. "They crossed the line by coming here." Robin said. Raven was just glad they were gone.

Raven gave the sleeping Hope to Cyborg while the couple went to their room. "We'll be down in a bit, I need to finish something with Raven" Robin whispered to Cyborg before running to catch up with Raven at the elevator. She smiled when he appeared next to her. They walked in their room and Raven fell on her back on the bed. "Raven, we need to talk" Robin said taking his mask off. "About what" he sounded serious. "Look, I have something to say and you need to listen and let me finish ok?" "Sure" Raven sat up and looked him in the eye matching his seriousness. "Good" _I'm not going to beat around the bush I'm just going to try and get it all out there before she tries to stop me again _Robin decided. "You shouldn't use your powers for a while. Whether you like it or not you need rest, you've been through a lot lately. You are still we" she stopped him. "No, Robin don't- don't say it!" _It's more than I thought she would let me say._ "Raven you need to hear this; I don't care if you don't like it," "Robin just stop" she got up off the bed. "Raven" he was close to screaming now. "STOP ROBIN JUST STOP" Raven backed up into the wall and put her hands over her ears. A light bulb exploded. Robin walked up to her and put hand on her arm. "Please, don't…I, just don't" she was crying. The window shattered. "Raven" she glared at him through her tears. "You don't understand Robin" she walked across the room putting space between them, keeping her back to him. "I can if you let me" Robin walked over to her. "I know I'm weak and need to rest, I, I just feel like if the others see me like this, know that I'm weak…." the rest of the lights in their room blew up. Robin turned her around. "It's ok to be weak sometimes" Robin told her. "You're not perfect; they don't expect you to be. No one is. Not even Batman no matter how hard he tries" Raven laughed at that with Robin. He had an idea about how to get her to agree. "I just want you to rest" Robin whispered putting their foreheads together and kissed her; Robin kissed her until she literally melted in his arms and he was the only thing holding her up. Robin picked her up and laid her on the bed never breaking the kiss which continued to deepen. "Will you please rest for a few days" Robin asked between kisses placed all over from her shoulders up. "Take time to get your strength back." He nuzzled her neck. "Uhhh, you make it too hard to think" her mind was getting foggy and Robin knew it. Using short teasing kisses he said "I'll" kiss "Make" kiss "It" kiss "easy" kiss "say" kiss "Yes" he nibbled on Ravens ear before returning to her lips. Pulling back slightly for air he ran his hands along her sides under her shirt. "C'mon Rae" Robin pulled her shirt up and over her head, he ran his fingers all over her body. Raven moaned arching her back. Robin kissed her jaw bone, down her neck, over her collar bone and down her chest making his way to her waist line. "Robin" she moaned. "Say yes" Robin whispered in her ear before returning to her lips. "Yes" Raven moaned arching her back again. Robin kissed her deeper with more passion and care this time. When he pulled back again he stood up and got a soda out of their mini fridge giving her mind time to clear _and for her to realize what she agreed to. _Robin smirked looking at her, quite pleased with his work. Raven groaned when she looked at him. _Yup, she knows._ "Think of it this way, no training practice, you can sleep in, and spend time with Hope" Robin pointed out opening his drink. "Maybe you should think about not pushing your luck Wonder Boy" Raven said annoyed, pulling her shirt back on walking over and snatching his soda. "Thanks for the drink" she smirked over her shoulder as she left him to clean the blown light bulbs and broken window all thanks to her powers.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 17**

Raven went downstairs to see Hope in Starfires arms. Raven could tell she was starting to get fussy. "What was that shouting about" Beastboy asked seeing Raven. "Yes and where is friend Robin?" "Robin will be down in a few minutes" Raven said taking Hope who instantly settled down. "And the yelling?" Cyborg asked thinking _Robin was right, almost 2 hours of yelling. It wouldn't have been good if Hope had been up there with them._ "Nothing" Raven said emotionless. "Wow, that must have been one big nothing then" Beastboy said to Terra who just hung her head, shaking it at her boyfriend. (They had officially gotten together only a few days ago.) "You do know I have my powers back right Beastboy?" She encased him in a black bubble shaking him around a bit as she spoke. Raven felt a little light headed and grabbed the back of the couch with one hand. "Raven" Robins voice was stern. Raven cringed and inwardly sighed; _he just had to come in at that moment didn't he? _She thought furious he had seen. "Put him down" Raven realized that Beastboy was still in the bubble. She dropped him on his head and shortly after the light headed feeling passed and she was able to let go of the couch. "What did we" Raven didn't want him to say it in front of the others, especially Beastboy or he'd never leave her alone. "I know I know. I'm done" Raven grumbled taking Hope and walking to the kitchen to make some tea and a bottle. Raven was starting to get mad at him.

When the bottle was ready Raven walked to the couch to feed Hope, levitating her tea over when it was ready. She felt light headed again and wondered what was causing it. "Raven" a voice snapped. She lost her hold on her tea which went shattering to the floor. Robin was glaring at her from across the room, the others looking between the two confused. Everyone wanted to know why Robin was snapping at Raven. He had never acted like this towards anyone, especially not with Raven, he was always calm and level headed. "Geese do you see everything" Raven mumbled as Terra stood up saying "I'll clean it up." "Thank you Terra" Robin said starting some more tea and his coffee. When the drinks were done Robin went to sit next to Raven. "I want you to rest, and that means no powers" Robin told her quietly. "Humph" Raven said looking at the little girl in her arms. She was really mad now.

The alarm went off just as Hope was falling asleep. Raven cringed as Robin ran to the computer "Cinderblock" he told the others who were assembled behind him. "You going to be ok here alone?" Robin asked Raven gently. "Yes I'll be fine" she never looked up from Hope who was drifting back to sleep. Robin left with the others looking back only once. When Raven was sure they were gone Raven laid Hope in her boppy and got up to make a video call. "Hello" "Hi Bruce" Raven said not intimidated by his mask at all. Bruce took his cowl off. "Raven, what can I do for you?" He asked. "Slade is still locked up in Arkham over there right?" Raven asked glancing at the couch to make sure Hope was ok. "Yes he is, I have an eye on him at all times. You have nothing to worry about." Bruce reassured her. "Ok and there's someone I'd like you to meet." Raven walked over to the couch. "I mean you did save her, and she is your granddaughter after all" Raven unwrapped the blankets that were wrapped around Hope enough so Bruce could see her. "This is Hope" Raven said softly. "Raven she's gorgeous, and I love the name. Raven I need to go, I have a meeting at the office in 20 minutes, feel free to call or stop by anytime" Bruce ended the call. Raven was just glad to know that Slade was still locked up.

Raven had cooled off a bit while the others were gone. The team was back not long later. "I figured you guys wouldn't be back for another hour at least" Raven thought they would go out after the battle. "Na, we skipped pizza." Beastboy said running for the game station. "Yeah we just wanted to home, none of us felt good about leaving you here alone" Raven scowled at the tin man "I can take care of myself thank you very much" she crossed her arms across her chest. Robin grabbed her from behind. "We all know that Rae, but none of us liked the idea of leaving you" Robin kissed her neck. "Would you mind watching Hope for a bit, I want to go to the roof to get some fresh air" Robin nodded mumbling "Sure just don't overdo it" She wiggled from his grasp and walked out of the room.

Instead of going right to the roof she went to her room. Most of her books were still in there, she wanted something to read. Raven skimmed over her shelves of titles when she heard someone typing, trying to get into her room. She was shocked when the door opened. "Wow" it was Beastboy. She was furious. But she didn't reveal herself. Beastboy obviously didn't know she was in there. Instead of scaring him away Raven stepped closer to the green boy and teleported them to the roof dropping him off the side with her powers before fainting with a loud thud.

In the living room Robin had Hope in his arms. He looked up hearing a faint girlish scream steadily becoming louder. He looked out the window as Beastboy fell past and eventually landed in the water with a loud splash. "Why would he-" he looked at Terra; they were the only two in the living room. "Raven" they both said running to the roof. The roof door flew open with a loud bang as it hit the wall startling Hope. They ran over the figure lying no too far from the edge. They crouched down next to her. Robin didn't notice as Terra took Hope in her arms to try and calm her. Robin felt for a pulse, it was fainter than he would have liked but it was there. _She's going to be ok_. Robin gingerly lifted her up and walked to the med lab. Terra walked in right behind him with a still fussing Hope. "Here I'll take her" Robin said reaching for his daughter. Hope calmed in Robins arms seeming to sigh happily. Terra left to tell Cyborg and Starfire about Raven and make sure Beastboy was ok.

It was late. Everyone had come to see Raven, but left for food or other reasons. Robin left just long enough to change and feed Hope before going back to the med lab. Robin walked in to Raven sitting up saying "Uh oh." Robin frowned at her. "Yeah uh oh" Raven looked at the door, the floor, pretty much anything that wasn't Robin. "What happened? Did you use your powers?" Robin asked her. Raven couldn't meet his eyes and there was no way she would be able to say no. "Yes" it was just barely audible. Robin sighed clearly frustrated. "Raven, you need to rest. If you don't…I don't know what I'll do with you" he sat in a chair next to the bed frustrated with her. "But Robin, I had to, Beastboy was snooping in my room." Raven explained. "Why would he do that? Beastboy's no- never mind. I'll talk to him. Is that why he went for a little dip?" Raven nodded all her anger towards him from earlier coming back. "I'm going to go take a hot bath." She climbed off the bed and they went up to their room. Her anger at him from earlier resurfacing only twice as strong as it had been this morning.

Raven filled the Jacuzzi and turned the jets on before she undressed and slid in. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the edge, enjoying the peace that the jets vibration brought. She heard the knob turn but didn't open her eyes or move. "Is there room for one more in there" "You left her alone" Raven said skeptically still leaving her eyes closed. "Of course not" the voice was closer this time. "I'm not irresponsible, I brought the baby monitor." The voice was right next to her ear; a hot breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. Robin noticed this. "Are you still mad at me?" Raven looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He had taken his mask off and gave her the puppy dog face. "C'mon Rae, you can't still be mad" his voice was soft as he nuzzled her neck. Raven was more than ready to forgive him for how he acted, but first…Raven splashed him. "NOW, I forgive you." Raven laughed as he wiped his hair out of his eyes. "So you wanna play that way do you?" Robin splashed her right back. A small splash fight erupted between the two but ended when they heard Hope crying via baby monitor. They climbed out and Raven reached for her towel. Robin pulled her back with one arm around her waist and wrapped her in his towel. "Robin, we need to check on Hope" Raven was beginning to get anxious. "I know and I will, you get back in there and relax" Robin kissed her neck before releasing her and going to check on their daughter.

Ignoring what Robin had said about getting back in Raven wrapped a towel around herself and left the bathroom to see Hope in Robins arms. "Is she ok?" Raven came up behind Robin. "Yes, she probably just had a bad dream" Robin said. Raven kissed her baby girl's head then put on her pajamas and got in bed followed by Robin who had put Hope in her crib and put on his pajama pants. "Do you think we're ready for this?" Raven asked, her voice echoed quietly around the dark room. "I know we are." Robin yawned and fell asleep next to Raven.

**Five months later**

The Titans were in the living room hanging out. There hadn't been much criminal activity lately so the team was enjoying having time to relax and have fun. Robin and Cyborg were playing on the game station while Starfire and Terra were sitting at the table doing their nails. Raven was sitting on the floor playing with Hope who was in her boppy. Beastboy had just sat down on the end of the couch with a big bowl of ice cream. Hope was watching Beastboy eat his ice cream with great interest. She reached out and whimpered. Raven followed her gaze. "Sorry sweetie but that's not for you" her voice was gentle and caring. Robin was listening and smiled inwardly. Raven had been worried about not being ready to be a mother just a few months ago. But as the days went by she proved just how ready she was. "HAY" Beastboy said. The girls at the table turned to look at him. His spoon was encased in a black aura and flew out of his hand and hit Robin in the head. Raven caught the spoon looking at it. "Ouch, Rae what was that for" Robin was rubbing his head. "Yeah and why did you have to take my spoon" Beastboy complained. "It wasn't me" Raven tightened her grip on the spoon as it turned black again. Raven looked at the only other possibility. "Hope" Raven said quietly. The little girls' hands were black with power. Robin and Raven shared a look. "Well now we know that she has your powers" Robin commented as Raven picked her up. Hope reached and pulled the spoon from her mother's hands. "Raven, can I talk to you for a minute" Terra walked up to her. "Sure what's up" The two girls had grown exceptionally close in the last few months. They told each other everything these days. "Uh I was hoping we could talk in private" Terra blushed just the slightest bit. Raven nodded and put Hope back in her boppy, letting her keep the spoon. "Robin will you" "I'll keep an eye on her." Raven kissed his cheek before going to Terra's room with her.

"So what did you want to talk about" Raven asked Terra sitting on the bed. "I want to take the next step with Beastboy, but I don't know how to go about it" Terra told her. "It took me forever to get the courage to do it with Robin." Raven told her. Raven told her about she had waited till the tower was empty before bringing Robin to her room where there were lit candles. Raven told her all about doing it with Robin. They were in there well over an hour talking and trying to plan a way to empty the tower for Terra to make her move. Raven promised to think about it as they made their way back to the living room, and the shocking sight it contained.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 18**

Robin was against the wall with Starfire against him. Her hands were in his hair and his were on her hips. "How could you?" Raven yelled before turning around and running to her room. Robin pushed Starfire away from him. "Go after her, I'll watch Hope" Terra said as he reached the door. Robin nodded, guessing that since she was upset she would go to her room. He raced there and over-rided the lock on her door.

Raven reached her room and locked her door. She could hear him coming. Robin was the last person on earth that she wanted to see let alone be with right now. She opened her bathroom door and went in, knowing he could get in her room. She locked the bathroom door just as Robin walked into her room. Raven leaned against the bathroom door trying to quiet her breathing so he wouldn't know she was in there. Little did she know the light bulbs in the living room had started exploding. The bathroom door knob started moving. "Raven, open up" Robin called through the door. Raven just stood there, listening for what he would do or say next. "Rae, let me in. We need to talk" "Go away" Raven said in her monotone, she couldn't let him in; she didn't know if she would be able to take it. All was quiet for a few minutes, then there was a 'click' as Robin picked the lock and opened the door. "Raven, can we talk?" Robin asked as he took a step closer to her. "Don't" she said emotionlessly as she stepped back and turned her back to him. "Don't hide from me" Robin walked forward again and turned her around. "How could you?" Raven said, her voice cracked followed by the bathroom mirror cracking. "Raven, it wasn't what it looked like" Robin insisted. "I would never do that to you" He promised quietly. "What was it then?" Raven asked him putting her hands on her hips. "She kissed me and I pushed her away, I would never cheat on you" Robin kissed the tip of her nose getting a small smile in return. " I'm sorry I guess just got jealous" Raven told him. "Don't worry your mine now and forever." Robin pulled her into a hug. "Why did you try to hide behind your old walls?" Robin asked. "I was hurt and scared" Raven whispered "Don't be scared, I'm all yours" Robin told her. "I love you" Raven said looking into his mask. "I love you too" Robin kissed her deeply. Raven tangled her hands in his hair, loving the feel of it between her fingers. They broke apart when they heard a high pitched scream. They ran back to the living room to find Beastboy crying. "What happened" Robin asked them worried. Robin's worried expression turned to one of confusion when he saw Terra laughing with Hope in her arms. "What's wrong with him?" Raven asked looking at the green teen huddled in a pile on the floor. "The game station exploded just as he was about to beat my high score" Cyborg said laughing his head off. "I don't see what there is to be upset about, we can just get a new one" Raven told them taking Hope who was crying. Raven sat on the couch and bounced Hope in her lap. "Did anyone get the mail yet" Terra asks them. "No, we have all been up here" Cyborg says distractedly. "I shall go get the papers of writing from others" Starfire flew out the window. "Ok so we need about 20 new light bulbs" Cyborg estimated. "Here I'll help" Robin offered walking out the door with his friend since it was his fault after all. "I don't know how you do that, she had been crying since you and Robin left" Terra sat with Raven. "I don't even know half of what I'm doing most of the time these days. It's like my brain or something takes over. I didn't even think I was ready for this" Raven told her. "Well whatever it is works. When she gets upset like that she won't let anyone calm her but you or Robin." "Well we are her parents" Both girls laughed. "Friend Robin!" Starfire called flying back in through the window. "He went to help Cyborg with something. What do you need him for?" Raven narrowed her eyes at the red head. "He has a letter from the office of the posting" Starfire said not meeting Ravens stare. "I'll take it" Raven held out her hand. "But you are not, Friend Robin you have a letter from the office of the posting" Starfire flew over to Rabin as he walked through the door with Cyborg. "Thanks Star" Robin opened the letter and walked over to the back of the couch. "Rae, check out who it's from" He leaned over the back of the couch and showed her the letter. Raven read the whole thing quickly. Terra got up and left the room. "Are we going to go or" Raven asked looking up at him. "Yes I think we should, he hasn't had the chance to meet Hope yet either. I'll call him tonight" Robin told her tousling Hopes hair messy black hair. "Who shall you be making a call to later?" Starfire asked making Robin jump. "Just an old friend Star, I should probably give Cy a hand" Robin said seeing Cyborg juggling the light bulbs. Raven put Hope in her swing and began meditating.

Robin went upstairs after dinner to make the call. He lay on the giant bed and called Bruce. Alfred picked up on the third ring "Wayne Residence" "Hey Alfred is Bruce around?" Robin asked the butler. "One moment and I will fetch him" "Thanks" The bedroom door opened and Robin sat up at the sudden noise. "Not now I- oh Rae, it's just you" Robin rested his head back on his pillow. "Who else would it be silly?" Raven put Hope on the bed and lay across from Robin. "Bruce, I got the invite today" Robin said into the receiver. Robin sat up and got off the bed keeping one eyes on his little girl. Robin turned to close the curtains on the windows. Raven opened her eyes to see Hope closer than she remembered her being but figured Robin moved her away from the edge. "Let's go change you" Raven said taking Hope into her arms and going into the nursery through the connecting door.

Robin leaned in the door frame as Raven finished putting Hopes pajamas on. "What did Bruce have to say?" Raven walked back into their room with Hope. "Well he said we could come for a few days and leave on Christmas Eve day. That way we can have Christmas with him and with the Titans." "That sounds good." They both got back on the bed once again putting Hope between them so there was no chance of her falling off. Hope reached out her tiny little hands and fell into her belly. She looked up and smiled. Raven sat her up again. Hope looked at both her parents in turn. Hope reached for Robin and tried to stand up but fell backwards. "Aw she was so close too" Robin commented pulling her into his arms. Raven got up and warmed a bottle for her and turned the lights down a bit. Robin fed her and put her in the crib. "I still can't believe she has your powers" Robin pulled Raven as close to him as she could get. "I know, we still have to wait to see what they are. She could have any variations of them" Raven yawned. "I love sleeping with you next to me" Robin agreed as she rested her head in the crook of his arm.

The days flew by. The Titans had all been taking turns going out to do some Christmas shopping. Before they knew it Robin, Raven and Hope were walking out the front door of the tower on their way to Gotham. "You know you never did tell me how we were getting to Gotham" Raven pointed out as they walked the streets of Jump. "Don't worry we're almost at our pickup location." Robin told her as she shifted Hope to her other arm. Robin was ahead of her and stopped almost causing Raven to fall. "A little warning would have been nice" Raven muttered. "We're here and here comes our ride" Raven's jaw dropped. A limo was pulling over in front of them. "This is our ride?" Raven asked. "It sure is Miss Raven." Alfred came over to open the door for them. Raven gave the old butler a hug careful not to squish Hope in the process. "Shall we be going" Alfred opened the door and Robin slid in followed by Raven who had never been in limo before. The seat was a wraparound couch. It had a bar and mini fridge and a TV. They talked about the party, and what they would do while they were back in Gotham.

Robin was surprised when they pulled up in front of the manor. "Is it me or was that quicker than last time?" Robin asked getting out. "Definitely a lot quicker." Raven agreed grabbing the bags. Alfred led the way inside and brought them to the living room. "It's good to see you guys again. And I'm guessing this is Hope" Bruce said. "Yes, would you like to hold her?" Robin asks. Bruce took the girl in his arms in response. "She really is beautiful. Dick can I talk to you for a moment" Bruce asks gesturing for him to follow. "I'm going to take our things upstairs" Raven said. Bruce waited until he was sure Raven had gone before speaking. "I got some bad news" Bruce's voice was laced with a trace fear. Bruce and Robin sat on the couch. "What is it?" Robin asked worried. Bruce never showed his fear. "Slade escaped last night." Robin just stared at him. "How, I thought he was under constant surveillance" Robin's voice rose scaring Hope. "He was, we don't know how he got out" Bruces voice was steady as Hope fussed in his arms. Robin took Hope gently bouncing her in his arms. "Don't say anything about this to Raven. She'll start having nightmares and stressing over it. I'll alert the other Titans and have them send the word around." Robin said to the older man. "So I take it she's been sleeping alright." Bruce said noting how quickly Hope settled down. "Yeah, she's getting more sleep by the night and I don't want Slade to ruin that" Robin said sitting Hope on the ground next to the couch as he sat next to her. "You seem to have a knack for calming down the girls in your life" Bruce commented. "It's one of the things I love about him" Raven said coming down the stairs and sitting on the floor behind her daughter who was trying to stand up using the couch.

They spent the rest of the day catching up with each other. As the sun went down, Bruce got up to get ready for his patrol. "I want to go with you" Robin said standing up. "You don't mind if I go do you Rae?" Robin asked his girlfriend. He wanted to go out and look for Slade "You'll bring him back in one piece right?" Raven asked Bruce. He nodded. "Yes you can go, I think I'll take Hope and go see what books are in this place." Raven told him smiling. "The library is the only door down that hallway" Robin pointed before giving her a quick kiss and hurrying after Bruce. "He has his own library?" She asked Hope who just laughed.

Raven lay sleeping in Robin's room. Hope was sleeping in a crib not far off. Robin crept in, silent as possible. Checking on Hope he smiled knowing both his girls were safe and sleeping peacefully. Robin stripped his uniform and put on his pajama pants. Careful as ever he got in bed next to Raven. "Robin" she was up. He never had been able to climb in bed without her waking up. "Yeah, it's too early to be up. Go back to sleep" He kissed her head before lying down, her hand on his chest. "I'm glad your back" Raven murmured trying to get a bit closer, before sleep took her again.


	19. Chapter 19

**A Living Fear**

**Chapter 19**

Robin slept in for a change. When he got up Raven and Hope were gone. Getting up he threw on a shirt and went to find them. They were at the table beginning breakfast in the dining room with Bruce. "I was wondering when you would get up" Raven said upon seeing him walk in. "Give him a break Raven, he's not use to patrolling till 3:30 in the morning anymore" Bruce chuckled. "So what time will the guests start arriving?" Robin asked stealing a piece of Raven's bacon when she wasn't looking. "They will start coming around 7 so I would like you to be ready by 6:30." Bruce informed them of what to wear and how to act which was mainly for Raven since Robin had been dozens of these things before. After they finished eating Raven went to the sunroom to meditate, while Robin volunteered to take Hope so she could concentrate. Robin and Bruce went down to the batcave so Robin could call the Titans. Bruce took Hope and backed out of the way of the camera. Bruce watched as Robin informed his team about Slade and had them pass the message along. "You have a firm handle on your team" Bruce commented after the transmission was ended. "They respect me, and I'm fair with decisions" Robin shrugged. Hope stuck out her tiny hands reaching for her dad. Robin took her in his arms and pulled off his mask. They went upstairs while Bruce stayed behind to work on the computer and try to find anything about where Slade was hiding. Robin took Hope to the sunroom where he is sure Raven will still be meditating.

Raven fell to the ground on the balcony outside the sun room. She had a vision. He was back. Raven stood up but swayed when a dizzy spell hit her. She leaned on the balcony's railing to keep herself from falling. _No he's in Archam, locked up. Bruce said he was watching him. We're safe; he can't hurt me, Hope or anyone else now. He's locked up._ Raven was startled out of her thoughts when she sensed Robin coming with Hope. She turned so her back was against the railing. His smile reassured her that everything was as it should be.

It was almost 6 and everyone was getting ready for the party. Hope sat on the floor while Raven did her hair and makeup a few feet away in front of a mirror. Raven was wrapped in her towel still when Robin came back in from his shower. Raven got a wicked idea. She got up and went into his closet to change into her dress with a dark red liquid lipstick in her hand. "Keep an eye on Hope; I'll change her into her dress when I'm done." Rave said closing the walk in closets door behind her. Robin was dressed in his tux in a matter of minutes while he waited for Raven to finish dressing. "Close your eyes Robin" Raven called through the door. Going along with it he said "They're closed." Raven silently left the closet with the heavily applied liquid lipstick and passionately kissed Robin. He eagerly kissed her back. Raven ran her tongue across his bottom lip asking permission. Robin let her tongue slide in unknowingly smudging the lipstick more than it had been a moment ago. She slid his jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt. Robin hadn't even realized what his girlfriend was doing. She got his shirt off him and pressed her bare hands on his chest. She drew her hands across her bare hands against his chest over his shoulders and up into his hair. Pulling herself even closer to him. Nibbling gently on his bottom lip Raven slowly pulled back with a smile and left to change Hope.

Robin was confused, Raven never acted like this. She wouldn't usually give him a kiss like that out of the blue without a reason or unless they were in bed. Robin put his shirt and jacket back on while Raven changed Hope and discreetly redid her lipstick with one that wasn't as dark. "Ready" Raven asked him, Robin nodded and they went downstairs to meet Bruce.

It was ten of seven when they got to the stairs. Bruce had a laughing fit when he saw Robin and Raven coming with Hope. "What!" Robin says indignantly. Raven had been giving him weird looks since the kiss and now Bruce was laughing at him, it was too much of a coincidence. Raven started laughing as well. "What! What am I missing here?" Robin asked them. "I have to say Dick I think that shade is a little too dark, but it's a good look on you" Bruce was laughing harder and harder. "What do you mean shade?- Shade of lipstick. RAVEN" Robin chased her. Raven passed Hope to Bruce and ran around the couch in circles. They stopped when something blew up. "Oops" Raven said still giggling a bit. "Sorry" Raven said when she regained her composure. Robin walked to the nearest bathroom and washed all the lipstick off his face. "I'll get you for that Rae" Robin promised.

The grandfather clock said 7:02 when the doorbell rang. The guests started pouring in after that. Raven stayed with Robin most of the time since she didn't know anyone from Gotham. Bruce called Robin over to talk to the commissioner or someone. "I'll be right back" Robin said before hurrying over, he had been trying to stay out of sight of Bruce so he wouldn't be dragged into long boring conversations. Raven watched him go before wandering around. "Raven" a familiar voice stopped her. Raven turned to see Diana coming over. "Hi Diana" Raven said. "Who's this little cutie" Diana asked. "This is Hope, my daughter" "She's adorable, she looks just like you." Diana said. "Than-" Raven put a hand to her head. It felt like her skull was splitting open. She sank to her knees. Her head hurt so much. 'I'm coming for you and your precious daughter' the voice danced through her pounding head. "Oh my god Raven, are you alright?" Diana was worried and didn't know how to help her. She took Hope. The second Raven's other hand was free she put it to her head, trying to contain the pain. She felt like she was going to black out. Diana was on her knees, trying to keep Raven conscious. She looked around and saw Robin not far away. "Dick" Diana's voice was slightly panicked. She couldn't get Raven off the floor and carry Hope, not without chance of dropping one.

Robin looked over hearing his name. Diana was on the floor next to Raven. Robin hurried over. "What happened?" he looked at Raven, she was unconscious. "I don't know she was fine and then the put a hand to her head and sank to the floor, before blacking out." Diana told him. Robin scooped Raven up in his arms "Follow me" he said before slipping out a close by door. Diana hurried after him, as Hope started whimpering in her arms. Robin led her down the hall to the dark living room. Robin laid Raven on the couch as Hope started crying. Robin took Hope who almost instantly settled down in his arms, rubbing her cheek against his shirt before yawning and falling asleep. Diana and Robin sat by Raven for a long time, willing her to wake up. The grandfather clock chimed eleven times signaling the time. "Bruce is going to be furious if I don't get back in there. He will think I got bored and left." Robin stated. "Want to go talk to him?" Diana asked. "No, I'm not leaving Raven and Hope" Robin stated firmly thinking about the threat of Slade on the loose, not that he thought Slade would try to get in here with all these people here but anything was possible with him. "Want me to go talk to him" Diana offered. "I'll tell him that Raven collapsed and you had to take care of her" "Thanks, that would be great Diana" Robin smiled; he knew there was another reason he liked her. "I'll be back when I can" Diana said getting off the arm of the couch. "Do you know how to get back?" Robin asked. "I think I can manage" She didn't mention that she had been spending a lot of time here in the recent months. Robin watched her go before turning his attention back to his two girls.

Diana went back to the party and looked for Bruce. _Where are you?_ She thought. She finally found him in the middle of a big crowd of people. She wove her way through until she reached him. "I need to talk to you" Diana told him. "Diana this isn't the best time" He told her. "Now!" She firmly said grabbing his arm and leading him away. Bruce followed her to an emptier part of the room. "What is so important it couldn't wait" Bruce asked her. "It's about Dick" She said. "He had better not have left, he knows better. He disappeared over an hour ago" Bruce told her. "Yes he did and I know why." Bruce nodded for her to continue. "Raven collapsed and I had called Dick over knowing he would want to know. He picked her up and we slipped out a side door. He's sitting with Raven and Hope now; I came back because he knew you would be mad that he just left, seeming to you without a reason. He refused to leave her." Diana explained. Bruce sighed totally understanding why Robin would be even more stubborn than usual about not leaving Raven's side right now. Bruce nodded and walked away. Diana wandered after him wondering what was going through his head.

Less than an hour later, Bruce and Diana were walking back into the living room together. "How is she" Bruce asked walking up to where Robin was sitting on the floor with Hope sleeping in his arms. "Still unconscious" was Robins worried reply. "I know why you refused to leave them; I completely understand and would have done the same." Bruce said taking Hope and sitting in a chair. Raven sat up suddenly and yelled "SLADE!" her breathing was heavy. "It's ok Raven, you're at the manor. You're safe" Robin told her. He sat on the edge of the couch as she shook her head. "No, he's out there, he's coming for Hope" Raven was frantic. "Rae, it's ok. I won't let him get you or Hope ever again." Robin pulled her close to him. "It's ok, we already knew about Slade. You don't have to worry." Raven looked over at Bruce then at Robin. "Why didn't you tell me" She asked the older man. "We didn't want to worry you" Robin said. "You don't have to worry Raven your safe with all of us here" Diana said taking her hand and giving a gentle squeeze. "I would say it's time for all of us to go to bed" Bruce got up and gave Hope to her mother before he went upstairs.

"Are you spending the night" Robin asked Diana on their way upstairs. "Yes, Bruce said I could spend the holidays here since the watchtower is empty" Diana said. Robin nodded as he watched her go up another flight to the third floor. "Come on you look like you about to fall asleep on your feet" Robin told Raven taking her hand.

Robin was startled awake by a clap of thunder that shook the building. Raven was sitting on the edge of the bed rocking Hope. "What are you doing up" Robin asked groggily. "The storm woke up Hope" Raven's eyes seemed duller than usual; they had lost that shine they usually had. And she seemed more alert. "How long have you been up?" Robin sat next to her. "I haven't gone to sleep, he's coming and I'm going to be ready" Raven looked at him as if daring him to argue with her. "Would you sleep if you knew Slade couldn't get to us" Robin offered. "Yes although I doubt there is anywhere he wouldn't be able to get into" Raven said emotionlessly. Robin got off of bed and threw a shirt on. "Come on. Let's go talk to Bruce, see if he'll let us sleep in the batcave." "I would like that" Raven said getting up.

Robin knocked on Bruce's door. After a few moments silence Bruce told them to come in. Bruce was sitting in bed shirtless next to Diana who was holding the blankets up. "Can we sleep in the cave?" Robin asked. "Why would you want to do that?" Bruce asked. Before Robin could answer Diana spoke. "Raven come here" her tone was gentle, almost motherly. Raven hesitated before going and sitting on the bed while Bruce got up and went to talk to Robin. "And you lectured ME for having a girlfriend" Robin said smirking when Bruce reached him. "Now is not the time for that Dick" Bruce scolded. "Why do you guys want to sleep in the cave?" Bruce asked holding back a yawn. "She refuses to sleep because she's worried about Slade. How she knew he was on the loose again is beyond me" Robin told him.

"Why do you want to sleep in the batcave?" Diana asked the worried girl. "Slade, he's coming. He's going to take Hope" Raven's eyes darted to the dark corners of the room. "He can't get to you or Hope. This place has the best security on the planet" Diana told her. Bruce had told Diana about Slade kidnapping Raven and how he nearly killed her from lack of food. "Slade will find a way in, he's evil" Raven fretted. "Ok, would you feel safer if all of us went down there?" Diana suggested. Raven nodded her head as Diana got out of bed tying a robe over her night gown. Putting her hands on Ravens shoulders they went to the guys. "Bruce I think we should sleep downstairs with them" Diana told them. Bruce conceded and they all started down to the cave.

The mansion shook. "There's no way that was thunder" Robin said. The front door shook. "He's here" Bruce said darkly and quietly. "Hurry" Bruce ordered hearing the splintering of wood. They hurried down the stone steps with Diana in the lead followed by Raven, Robin, and finally Bruce. Diana went straight to the super computer and started typing. "Diana" Bruce started saying. "I'm already on it" She told him. The cave started locking itself down. "How are we getting outta here, the wing won't hold all of us?" Robin asked. "Where's Alfred?" Raven worried the old butler was still upstairs. "He left earlier and as for us leaving" Bruce said "The javelin" Diana said. Bruce nodded and led the way to the Justice League's ship. They all got on and took off.

**That's the end for now. I'm going to finish it with a sequel. **


End file.
